Paradise Kiss
by Jeannexta
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 4! COMPLETE] "Ya, selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sai melambai sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kudoakan kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari maniak itu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. # AU!SasuNaru; Boys Love. Slight, SaiNaru. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Yang Menjadi Takdir

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**Setting:** _Alternate Universe_

**Rating/Genre:** T — _Drama_/_Hurt/Comfort_

**Relationship:** SasuNaru (Sasuke/Naruto), _slight_ SasoDei (Sasori/Deidara)

**Status:** _Chaptered_

**Words: **7k+ _words_

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love, _**yang menampilkan **cerita** **tentang** **hubungan antara** **pria dan pria**. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_**_._** _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Ringkasan cerita:** Naruto tidak pernah menduga kalau liburan musim panasnya yang seharusnya di Hawaii, harus berubah arah ke pulau Bora-bora karena rencana tersembunyi dari kakaknya, Deidara. Pasrah dengan keadaan, Naruto akhirnya mencoba untuk menikmati liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali diinjaknya itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, yang akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta baru.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan Yang Menjadi Takdir**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!" Tepukan keras di pundak kanannya membuat Naruto—yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela pesawat—sontak menoleh terkejut. Kalau saja yang menepuk pundaknya itu bukan kakaknya, Deidara, umpatan kesal sudah dikeluarkannya.

"Ada apa, _Niisan_?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ayo turun."

"Huh? Turun?" kedua alis Naruto yang terangkat menjadi mengerut bingung. "Kita kan masih belum sampai di Hawaii. Ini masih di bandara Bora-bora."

"Maksudku," Deidara mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan kanan Naruto hingga berdiri, "temani aku turun dari pesawat ini. Ada seorang sahabat lamaku yang menunggu di luar. Ayo!"

"Tapi pesawat yang akan membawa kita ke Hawaii ini akan berangkat—"

"Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum pesawat ini berangkat," potong Deidara cepat. "Kita akan kembali lima menit sebelum pesawat ini _take off_."

Naruto mengalah. Daripada tenaganya terkuras percuma karena beradu mulut dengan kakaknya satu ini, lebih baik ia mengikuti kemauannya.

Deidara tersenyum lebar begitu adiknya akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu pesawat. "Kau memang adik kesayanganku~" katanya, sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto. Mendorong tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu dari belakang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Deidara menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi sinyal pada seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu perintahnya.

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Dari tempat duduk panjang di area bandara, Naruto menoleh pada Deidara yang sejak tadi menjulurkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk mencari seseorang. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning sepanjang punggung yang diikat _ponytail_ bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Aish! Mana sih dia? Katanya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi." Untuk kesekian kalinya Deidara mendengus sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu di depan pria itu tak ayal menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Ditelepon saja, _Niisan_." Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengarkan lagu dari _iPod nano_-nya akhirnya bersuara. Deidara berbalik dan menoleh.

"Ponselku tertinggal di pesawat, Naruto..."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, ini pakai ponselku saja," tangan kanannya mengulurkan ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

"Aku tidak hafal nomor telepon sahabatku itu," Deidara meringis. Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Tinggal dua belas menit sebelum pesawat kita berangkat," Naruto memperingatkan setelah ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Akan lebih baik kalau sekarang kita kembali saja ke dalam pesawat, _Niisan_."

"Tunggu sebentar. Sahabatku itu pasti akan segera datang!"

"Terserahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Sambil memasang _earphone _di kedua telinganya lagi, sepasang matanya terus menatap punggung sang kakak yang kembali menjulurkan kepalanya ke segala arah—kali ini ditambah sambil melompat-lompat. Namun, tiba-tiba Deidara berhenti bergerak. Dia berbalik dengan wajah menahan sesuatu.

"A—duh..."

"_Niisan_, kau kenapa?" Naruto yang khawatir sontak berdiri—setelah melepas _earphone _di kedua telinganya—dan mendekati Deidara.

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ke _toilet_ dulu untuk buang air kecil."

Hening.

"Aish, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, _Niisan_." Naruto berdecak kecil.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Sahabatku itu memakai baju putih bergambar ikan hiu. Namanya Kisame. Aku segera kembali. Jadi jangan ke mana-mana dan tunggu di situuu...!" seru Deidara sambil berlari menuju _toilet_ yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto mendengus. Kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kayu panjang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _iPod nano_-nya lagi.

_Volume_ lagu yang diputar maksimal dari _iPod nano_-nya membuat Naruto tidak mendengar pengeras suara di bandara yang memberitahukan pesawat yang akan membawa dia dan kakaknya ke Hawaii akan segera _take off_.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Deidara tampak berlari menuju tangga pesawat dengan bibir mengembangkan senyuman karena melihat sang kekasih, Sasori, sudah menunggunya di depan pintu pesawat bersama satu orang pramugari.

Pria berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Deidara dan langsung di raih pria itu. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk di bagian belakang.

"Kau sudah menitipkan tas-tas Naruto di pusat pemberitahuan di bandara seperti yang aku suruh?" tanya Deidara begitu keduanya telah duduk bersisian di kursi pesawat.

Sasori mengangguk sambil memasang sabuk pengaman begitu sang pramugari memberi instruksi lewat pengeras suara.

"Kau yang terbaik!" Deidara meraih wajah sang kekasih dan memberinya hadiah ciuman di bibir. "Dengan begini liburan di Hawaii nanti hanya akan dihabiskan kita berdua~"

Pesawat akhirnya lepas landas dan meninggalkan pulau Bora-bora, serta—Naruto.

**.**

**.**

'_Dear Naruto... Maaf, Niisan-mu ini harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di Bora-bora. Sebenarnya liburan kali ini sudah Niisan rencanakan untuk berduaan saja dengan kekasih Niisan. Tapi karena okaasan menyuruh kita berdua pergi ke Hawaii sekaligus mengunjungi nenek kita, Niisan sudah bisa membayangkan kalau kita hanya akan terkurung di rumah nenek tanpa bisa bebas keluar. Karena itu, seminggu lagi Niisan akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pulang ke Jepang bersama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Niisan sudah meminta tolong Kisame untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu ke resort. Oh ya, berbagai fasilitas yang kau mau juga bisa kau dapatkan di tempat itu (berterima kasihlah pada kekasih Niisan karena semua fasilitas selama seminggu kau akan tinggal di Bora-bora sudah dibayarnya). Jaga dirimu baik-baik~'_

Begitulah isi _text_ yang masuk di kotak pesan Naruto. Kedua matanya membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Jadi selama seminggu dia harus tinggal sendirian di pulau yang tidak dikenalinya ini? Serius?

Dengan bahu bergetar menahan kesal, Naruto menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, dan menempelkannya di telinga.

Dua kali. Empat kali. Sepuluh kali. Namun telepon di ujung sana tidak diangkat sama sekali oleh Deidara. Naruto tidak percaya kalau kakaknya tega sekali merencanakan hal ini. Kalau memang kakaknya itu tidak suka terkurung di rumah nenek mereka di Hawaii, Deidara dan kekasihnya kan bisa kabur setelah pesawat _landing_ di bandara Hawaii. Dan bisa membiarkan dirinya pergi sendiri ke rumah neneknya.

Rasanya sekarang Naruto ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dia benar-benar frustasi karena kakaknya tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Saat Naruto akan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, setelah mengambil _earphone_-nya yang sempat terjatuh, dia tidak menduga begitu seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya tidak sengaja—atau memang sengaja—menabrak lengannya hingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjerembap. Ringisan panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto begitu kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang _iPod nano_-nya terlepas dari genggaman dan terjatuh, hingga beberapa bagian benda itu tercecer. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto di kedua lututnya seketika menghilang begitu melihat benda pipih pemberian kekasihnya itu hancur. Dan sedetik berikutnya, Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang (kurang ajar) yang menabraknya.

Sepasang mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang memakai kemeja putih yang di bagian punggungnya ada simbol kecil seperti kipas berwarna merah putih. Apalagi, hanya pria itu satu-satunya yang berjalan di sekitar Naruto.

"_Hey_, _you_!" teriak Naruto dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris—karena tahu bandara ini sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh orang asing. Sambil berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh—dan meraih _iPod nano_-nya yang sudah hancur—Naruto mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, yang masih berjalan membelakanginya.

Merasa dipanggil, pria itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Setelah melihat ke sekeliling kalau tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, tangan kanannya melepas kacamata berlensa hitam, dan menatap Naruto dengan dua alis terangkat. "_What_?"

Naruto tertegun. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu di majalah yang isinya orang-orang sukses yang menceritakan _high life_-nya, keluarganya, dan lain-lain. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan dagang terkenal di Jepang.

"_Hey_!" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau menghancurkan _iPod_ _nano_-ku," kata Naruto setelah ingat kenapa ia memanggil pria di hadapannya. Ia menunjukkan benda pipih berwarna putih di tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap benda itu, sebelum ia kembali menatap Naruto. "Kapan aku menghancurkan bendamu itu?"

"Kau tidak ingat tadi habis menabrakku hingga terjatuh?" raut wajah datar Naruto langsung berubah menjadi kesal. "Dan karena kau menabrakku, _iPod_ _nano_-ku lepas dari genggamanku! Kau bahkan tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan."

"Oh...," bibir Sasuke membentuk huruf 'O', "lalu?"

Rasa kesal karena ditinggalkan Deidara di pulau yang tidak dikenalinya ini menjadi pemicu, dan Naruto akhirnya meledak. "Aku minta kau memperbaiki _iPod_ _nano_-ku ini sekarang juga!"

"Sudah rusak parah begitu, mana bisa diperbaiki? Berapa harga benda itu?" Sasuke bersikap santai sambil merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

Naruto menggeram. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk membeli yang baru. Aku memintamu untuk memperbaikinya!"

Selama lima detik Sasuke menatap pria manis di depannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, mana benda itu?" setelah menaruh kembali dompetnya di saku belakang, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Begitu benda yang telah hancur itu berpindah ke tangannya, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengikuti ke mana pria itu pergi dengan alis berkerut.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu tempat sampah setinggi pahanya, kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Sampah seperti ini, lebih baik dibuang saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum—merendahkan—ke arah Naruto, dan menjatuhkan benda di tangan kanannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Naruto terperangah.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berbalik sambil memakai kacamatanya lagi, dan berjalan pergi. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Darah di dalam tubuh Naruto seketika mendidih. Kemarahannya sudah sampai di atas ubun-ubunnya.

"HEI! BERHENTI KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke terkejut. Langkahnya kembali berhenti. Kenapa pria manis yang tidak dikenalinya itu bisa tahu namanya?

Saat Sasuke baru saja akan memutar tubuhnya, Naruto telah berdiri di belakangnya, dan memutar bahunya dengan kasar.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BERENGSEK!" Tangan kanan Naruto yang terkepal kuat langsung mengincar bagian pipi kiri pria itu. Sasuke yang tidak menduga pukulan itu sontak termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga akhirnya terjatuh—karena kerasnya pukulan Naruto. Kacamata yang dikenakannya juga ikut terjatuh, dan pecah di salah satu bagian lensanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Naruto berusaha menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya. Sepertinya seluruh oksigen yang ada di dalam paru-parunya terserap karena satu pukulan itu. Sepasang matanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari Sasuke—yang jatuh terduduk di dekatnya. Sementara Sasuke, tampak memegang bekas pukulan Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memukulnya seperti ini. Beruntung area bandara mulai sepi hingga keduanya tidak jadi tontonan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau dari keluarga orang kaya yang bergelimpangan harta jadi bisa seenaknya menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang! Apa kau tahu seberapa pentingnya bendaku yang kau buang di tempat sampah itu? Bagaimana kalau misalnya benda pentingmu juga dibuang ke tempat sampah? Apa kau tidak akan marah, huh?" Dalam satu tarikan napas Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya. Sasuke yang bisa membaca situasi berusaha untuk tidak terpancing, dan memilih diam menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Naruto berbalik, dan berhenti di tempat sampah tadi. Membungkuk untuk mengambil _iPod_ _nano_-nya yang dibuang oleh Sasuke di tempat sampah itu. Lalu tanpa menoleh lagi, Naruto berlalu pergi dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ia masih marah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**.**

Keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Kisame. Setelah mendapat telepon—dan juga permintaan—dari sahabat lamanya, Deidara, pria berkewarganegaraan asli Jepang yang sudah tiga tahun lebih tinggal di Bora-bora itu langsung menuju bandara.

Selepas ke luar dari bandara, Kisame berusaha mengajak bicara Naruto yang hanya menjawab secukupnya. Melihat pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu seperti menahan marah, Kisame memilih tidak bersuara lagi. Pasti adiknya Deidara ini marah karena ditinggalkan sendirian di pulau Bora-bora ini, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tidak sampai setengah jam, akhirnya mobil Kisame berhenti di area tempat parkir sebuah _resort_. "Kita sudah sampai," katanya begitu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Salah satu teman pria Kisame—yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pengurus _resort_—yang telah menunggu sejak tadi di atas jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan semua _bungalow_, tersenyum sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Kisame. Kemudian ketiganya berjalan menuju _bungalow_ yang telah dipesan oleh Sasori untuk Naruto.

Raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat marah sejak dari bandara tadi perlahan berubah begitu melihat laut biru bening yang terhampar di sepanjang matanya melihat. _Bungalow_-_bungalow_ yang dirancang dengan sangat unik—sesuai dengan rumah adat masyarakat Polinesia—juga menarik perhatiannya karena atap _bungalow_-_bungalow_ itu tersusun dari daun palma, hingga membuatnya terasa menyatu dengan alam.

"Kepulauan Bora-bora ini merupakan salah satu tujuan objek wisata dunia," Naruto menoleh pada pria yang berjalan di tenga-tengah antara dia dan Kisame—yang sejak tadi menjelaskan sejarah dan keindahan pulau Bora-bora. Merasa tertarik, Naruto akhirnya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Di tengah pulau ini terdapat dua gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif lagi yaitu Gunung Pahia dan Gunung Otemanu," pria itu menunjuk gunung yang dimaksud secara bergiliran. "Di pulau ini ombaknya juga sangat bersahabat dan tenang."

Ketiganya akhirnya sampai di salah satu _bungalow_ di paling ujung dengan tiga _bungalow_ di sekitarnya.

Teman Kisame menjelaskan fasilitas yang disediakan _resort _pada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia pamit pergi lebih dulu karena masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggunya.

"Aku juga akan pamit pulang, Naruto," Kisame akhirnya bersuara sambil meletakkan tas Naruto yang dibawanya sejak turun dari mobil di samping tempat tidur. "Kalau kau ada perlu sesuatu, bisa meneleponku atau temanku tadi."

Naruto mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Kisame _Niisan_. Maaf, karena di bandara tadi aku habis mendapat kejadian tidak terduga. Makanya saat kau mengajak bicara di mobil tadi aku tidak terlalu menanggapimu."

Kisame tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ya. _Bye_!"

Naruto kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti punggung pria itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah menutup pintu _bungalow_-nya, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Perjalanan lewat udara dari Jepang hingga ia ditinggalkan di pulau Bora-bora ini oleh Deidara membuatnya baru merasakan kelelahan, dan Naruto akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Pancaran sinar oranye dari matahari tenggelam yang menembus kaca balkon membuat Naruto akhirnya terbangun. Dia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidur siang, sebelum akhirnya bergerak turun, dan menuju balkon.

Sepasang matanya menatap kagum ciptaan Tuhan yang sudah hampir menghilang di ufuk barat sana. Teringat sesuatu, Naruto menjauh dari pagar pembatas balkon, dan berjalan masuk kembali untuk meraih tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kamera tipe Canon Eos 650D miliknya—hadiah ulang tahun ke-22 dari sang ibu yang selalu memanjakannya.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil foto matahari tenggelam itu dari beberapa _angle_. Dia tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasil _shoot_-nya di layar kameranya.

Sepasang mata Naruto kembali menyapu sekelilingnya. Rasanya dia tidak pernah bosan menatap semua hal yang bisa dilihatnya. Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Karena sanggup membuat rasa kesalnya pada Deidara menguap hilang. Seandainya kekasihnya yang ada di Jepang juga di tempat ini. Pasti mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat yang seperti surga dunia ini.

Langit akhirnya berubah menjadi gelap. Naruto memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon. Setelah menyalakan lampu, dia meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon sang kekasih, namun nomor yang dia telepon tidak aktif. _Apa dia masih marah ya?_ Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto berkutat mengetik _text_ untuk kekasihnya, hingga perutnya—yang sejak siang tadi memang tidak memakan apa-apa—menjerit minta diisi. Naruto berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, meraih jaket _hoodie_ tanpa lengannya, kemudian berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

Restoran yang Naruto masuki terlihat ramai dengan para turis. Setelah mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan di atas meja panjang, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu meja makan kosong yang terletak di bagian sudut dan mulai menyantap makanan di piringnya.

Dan sang takdir kembali mempertemukan keduanya...

Sasuke yang baru melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja makan yang diinginkannya. Sesaat begitu sepasang matanya melihat sosok pria manis—yang sudah memukulnya tadi di bandara—membuat Sasuke tercenung. Lalu tiba-tiba bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ambilkan satu gelas jus _orange_ untukku," perintahnya pada seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang bertugas sebagai pengawalnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan berlalu. Tak lama kemudian pria itu sudah kembali dengan satu gelas jus _orange_ di tangannya. "Ambilkan _salad_ dan daging juga untukku," kata Sasuke, sembari berlalu. Pria bersetelan jas hitam itu kembali mengangguk, dan kembali berjalan mengambil makanan yang diminta tuan mudanya.

Dengan langkah tenang Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan di mana Naruto duduk. Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, karena sedang berkonsentrasi memotong daging bakar di piringnya. Dan tepat satu meter sebelum mencapai meja makan pria manis itu, Sasuke pura-pura terantuk kakinya sendiri, hingga tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas berisi jus _orange _ langsung diarahkannya ke bagian depan baju Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan seketika berdiri. Baju hitam yang dipakainya basah di bagian depan dengan cairan berwarna oranye—yang dari aromanya bisa dia cium kalau itu jus _orange_. Tangan kanan Naruto langsung menyambar serbet di atas meja untuk membersihkan baju bagian depannya yang basah.

" _Sorry_..." Sontak gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti dan ia mengangkat wajahnya karena mendengar suara yang sudah tidak familiar itu lagi. Sasuke tersenyum angkuh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku memang sengaja menumpahkannya di bajumu."

"Kau—" desis Naruto. "Berengsek!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Namun dengan cepat pria bersetelan jas hitam yang baru datang membawakan makanan yang diminta Sasuke tadi langsung menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal di udara, dan mencekalnya di belakang punggung.

Semua mata yang ada di restoran itu sontak menatap ke arah mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu lebih dulu langsung memerintahkan salah satu anak buah ayahnya itu. "Usir dia keluar. Aku akan kehilangan selera makan jika melihat wajahnya di dalam restoran ini." Dengan gerakan dagu, Sasuke menunjuk pintu. Sang pengawal langsung mengangguk patuh, dan menyeret Naruto tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas. Namun sayang, pria bersetelan jas hitam itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari Naruto.

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk ke dalam lagi. Dia telah membuat kegaduhan," kata pria bersetelan jas hitam itu pada dua _security_ yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk restoran setelah dia mendorong Naruto keluar.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua tangan Naruto yang terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengepal keras. Membuat kegaduhan? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bukannya si Uchiha berengsek itu yang lebih dulu cari gara-gara dengannya?

Sebelum berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, Naruto memberikan pandangan sengit pada pengawal Sasuke tersebut.

"Sialan!" maki Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar perusak _mood_-nya yang baru saja kembali membaik. Ingin sekali dia menghajar muka itu hingga lebih lebam dari 'hadiah' yang diberikannya di pipi kiri pria itu.

Dengan kaki menghentak-hentak, Naruto berjalan di atas jembatan kayu yang menuju _bungalow_-nya. Tapi tiba-tiba hentakan kakinya berhenti karena perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Naruto segera mendekati pagar jembatan terdekat dengan satu tangannya yang memegang perutnya.

"Aku masih lapar..." keluhnya pelan. "Karena Uchiha berengsek itu aku hanya memakan setengah makananku di restoran tadi. Ugh..."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan berbalik. _Mungkin di luar resort ini ada tempat makan_, katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, Naruto berjalan menuju area _resort_ yang hampir sejam lebih ditinggalkannya untuk mencari tempat makan di luar. Perutnya sudah terisi kenyang. Satu tangannya yang memegang tas plastik—yang berisi _snack_—terayun mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Senyum lebar terus mengembang di wajah manisnya setelah keluar dari tempat makan yang dimasukinya tadi. Naruto sudah memutuskan kalau mulai besok dia akan makan di tempat makan itu lagi. Meski tempat makan itu tidak besar, dia bisa mendapat ketenangan, dan keramahan pemiliknya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruto berhenti. Senyum lebarnya juga ikut menghilang. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya—begitu tiba di pulau ini—duduk di dekat pantai dengan satu tangan menopang tubuhnya, sementara satu tangan yang lain sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sepasang mata Sasuke yang sejak tadi terfokus di layar ponselnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang berdiri lima meter dari tempatnya. Sepertinya dia sedang asyik _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya di Jepang.

Naruto yang berniat mengambil jalan putar—agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan pria menyebalkan itu—tiba-tiba mematung karena sebuah ide yang terlintas di otaknya. Dengan bibir menyeringai, Naruto berbalik menuju pos _security_ yang terletak di depan gerbang _resort_. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai tempat itu, Naruto membuat tubuhnya berantakan seolah dia habis dihajar seseorang. Rambut kuning berponinya dibuat acak-acakan, bajunya dibuat kusut dan robek di bagian tertentu. Setelah semua itu selesai, Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pos _security_.

Salah satu _security_ yang lebih dulu melihat ke arah Naruto, segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri pria manis itu. Menanyakan kenapa pria manis itu bisa dalam kondisi nyaris mengenaskan seperti itu. Naruto—dengan cerita kebohongan yang diciptakannya—segera menjelaskan keadaannya. Satu _security_ lain juga menghampiri Naruto dan menatap khawatir sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Kedua _security_ itu akhirnya mengikuti Naruto untuk mencari orang yang telah memberikan kekerasan pada pria manis itu.

"Itu orangnya. Dia langsung tiba-tiba menghajarku begitu aku hanya bertanya di mana letak restoran _resort_ ini," Naruto menunjuk sosok Sasuke—yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya—begitu dia dan kedua _security_ itu telah sampai.

Kedua _security_ itu saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk. Dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Dengan tiba-tiba keduanya menahan kedua lengan Sasuke di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Terkejut, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lebih baik Anda menjelaskan semuanya di pos nanti," kata salah satu _security_ yang berbadan tinggi besar dan kekar. Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa? Menjelaskan semuanya di pos? Memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kami mendapat laporan dari pria di sana bahwa Anda telah menghajarnya." Salah satu _security_ langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap pria yang dimaksud. Seketika kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat Naruto. "Kau—!"

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat ketakutan.

"Hei! Lepaskan! Dia telah menghasut kalian berdua dengan cerita bohongannya! Aku tidak pernah memukulnya!" Sasuke berteriak sambil meronta-ronta begitu akhirnya sadar bahwa Naruto telah menceritakan kebohongan pada dua _security_ yang menahannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sayangnya, kedua _security_—yang telah termakan kebohongan cerita Naruto—tidak percaya dengan Sasuke dan terus menyeretnya pergi.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti meronta. Kepalanya dia tolehkan ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto yang juga belum melepas pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke kontan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pria itu, lalu dengan jari telunjuknya dia memalingkan wajahnya dari sepasang mata tajam itu. Dan berjalan dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kedua bahu Sasuke bergetar dengan rahang mengatup keras. "Dia itu...!"

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali ini diinjaknya, dimulai Naruto dengan menyusuri semua tempat di _resort_. Dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, sesekali Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil foto dari tempat-tempat indah yang tersaji. Hingga matahari sudah sejajar di atas kepalanya, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dengan _hobby_ fotografernya untuk mengisi perutnya.

Naruto kembali pergi ke tempat makan yang semalam dimasukinya. Di siang hari, ternyata pengunjung di tempat makan itu sangat banyak. Naruto sampai harus meminta izin untuk bisa duduk di salah satu meja makan yang masih tersisa satu kursi kosong. Untungnya para pengunjung terlihat bersahabat, dan Naruto tidak perlu khawatir karena setelah itu dia sudah ikut membaur dalam pembicaraan di meja makan yang didudukinya.

Setelah dua jam lebih berada di tempat makan itu, Naruto akhirnya berjalan kembali menuju _resort_. Bunyi mesin dari arah laut membuat dia menoleh. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat salah seorang turis tengah mengendarai _jet sky_, dan hal itu langsung membuat Naruto jadi ingin mencobanya juga. Segera saja Naruto menuju tempat penyediaan _jet sky_ yang terletak di ujung _resort_. Begitu sampai di tempat itu, Naruto segera dilayani, dan diarahkan ke salah satu _jet sky_ yang tersisa.

Meski Naruto sudah pernah mengendarai kendaraan laut itu saat di Hawaii dulu, Naruto tetap mendengar instruksi yang dijelaskan.

Kendaraan yang khusus hanya bergerak di air itu akhirnya melaju begitu Naruto menarik gas tangan. Merasa ingin memacu adrenalinnya, Naruto membawa _jet sky_-nya semakin jauh. Seruan senang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa jeda begitu _jet sky_ yang dibawanya dia pacu di atas kecepatan yang diinginkannya, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah _speed boat_ berwarna putih yang melaju dari arah belakang nyaris menyambarnya, dan akhirnya membuat Naruto terlempar dari _jet sky_-nya—karena ombak yang tercipta dari bagian bawah kapal itu.

Kapal yang berukuran beberapa kali lipat dari _jet sky_ Naruto itu berhenti. Dan Naruto yang baru muncul di permukaan air sontak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berada di atas kapal itu.

Di palang besi kapal itu, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Senyuman angkuh penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek!" Naruto berseru dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kau beruntung aku tidak menyuruh pengawalku menabrak _jet sky_ yang kau naiki itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kendaraan air yang terletak tidak jauh dari Naruto dengan dagunya. "Ini pembalasan karena semalam kau telah membuat aku ditahan di pos _security_." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke berlalu, menyuruh pengawalnya untuk kembali menjalankan kapal.

Naruto menatap _speed boat_ yang mulai menjauh itu dengan kesal. _Uchiha berengsek itu, awas saja dia nanti!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Begitu Naruto akan berenang menuju _jet sky_-nya, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya menjadi kram, tidak bisa digerakkan. Kedua mata Naruto membelalak, segera saja dia menggapai-gapai permukaan air dengan kedua tangannya.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?_ Naruto menjerit panik dalam hati. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Air laut akhirnya tertelan olehnya begitu oksigen di dalam paru-parunya telah menipis. Lima menit berikutnya dihabiskan Naruto dengan menggapai permukaan dengan sia-sia, hingga akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang hendak duduk di kursi santainya lagi, tanpa sadar menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto. Kedua alisnya mengernyit begitu hanya melihat _jet sky_ Naruto. _Di mana dia?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi merasa cemas pada pria manis itu?

"Hei! Cepat berbalik ke tempat tadi!" seru Sasuke pada pengawalnya yang membawa kapal. Dengan patuh pengawal itu memutar _speed boat_ yang dikendarainya ke tempat yang dimaksud tuan mudanya. Lima menit kemudian, _speed boat_ Sasuke telah sampai di dekat _jet sky_ Naruto.

"Ke mana dia? Apa dia sudah berenang ke tepian dan meninggalkan _jet sky_-nya?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Butuh waktu setengah jam jika pria itu memilih berenang ke tepi dari tempat ini, Tuan Muda." Pengawal Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Pasalnya tempat mereka berada sekarang sudah berada di bagian laut dalam yang lumayan jauh dari tepi pantai.

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke seolah tersengat listrik begitu telinganya seperti mendengar bisikan, "Mungkin saja pria manis itu tenggelam", yang langsung membuat Sasuke melompat ke bawah, setelah dia melepas kemeja biru mudanya, menyisakan singlet putih dan celana putih sebatas lutut yang dipakainya.

Dengan sedikit panik, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam lautan. Sesaat Sasuke mematung begitu melihat sosok Naruto yang terus menuju dasar lautan dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Dengan keahlian renangnya—yang tidak diragukan lagi—Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah Naruto, dalam hati berdoa agar pria manis itu masih hidup. Dan saat Sasuke berhasil meraih tubuh itu, rasa bersalah Sasuke langsung menjadi-jadi begitu melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Naruto, dan berenang ke permukaan.

Sesampainya di permukaan, Sasuke langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian dia berenang menuju tangga yang tergantung di badan kapal, menaikinya susah payah karena tubuh Naruto yang dia topang di salah satu bahunya. Pengawalnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung tangga, langsung sigap meraih tubuh Naruto, dan meletakkannya di lantai kapal.

"Denyutnya semakin melemah. Sepertinya dia menelan air laut sangat banyak," kata pengawal itu setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Kedua tangannya langsung memompa dada Naruto, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan oleh pria manis itu.

"Cepat kemudikan _speed boat_ ini ke tepian," Sasuke telah duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto, "biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Pengawal itu mengangguk patuh dan berlari menuju kemudi kapal. Selepas kepergiaan pengawalnya, Sasuke segera memompa dada Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Berulang-ulang kali dia memompa, namun air yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanya sedikit.

"Sial!" Sasuke merutuk pelan. Tidak ada cara lain selain memberikan pertolongan dengan 'cara itu'. Direndahkan wajahnya dan meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut Naruto, kemudian memompa dadanya. Lalu meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut pria manis itu lagi, dan kembali memompa dada itu lagi. Berkali-kali. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke menarik napas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Naruto yang setengah tidak sadar mengangguk lemah, lalu kembali tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya yang terasa berat.

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu pelan-pelan akhirnya terbuka. Selama beberapa detik Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sebelum dia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Naruto nyaris terlonjak begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan terpana begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, huh?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata menyipit. Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Tentu saja menunggu kau sadar, _Dobe_."

"'_Dobe_'?" kedua mata Naruto yang menyipit menjadi membulat. "Hei! Namaku bukan _'Dobe'_!"

"Aku tidak tahu namamu, makanya kupanggil begitu." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Jari telunjuk Naruto sontak menunjuk pintu.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu? Jika aku tidak menolongmu saat tenggelam tadi pasti sekarang kau sudah berada di dalam perut ikan-ikan, atau mungkin jadi salah satu mayat yang menghiasi terumbu karang di pulau Bora-bora ini," ujar Sasuke, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto menarik napas tercekat. Terkejut. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau yang menolongku saat tenggelam tadi?" Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "_Unbelievable_..." ketus Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Keluar. Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Tch, harusnya tadi kubiarkan saja kau tenggelam," decak Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Urat berbentuk pertigaan seketika terbentuk di dahi Naruto.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya, menyambar salah satu lengan Sasuke, dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu keluar dari _bungalow_-nya. Sasuke nyaris terjerembap kalau saja dia tidak meraih pagar jembatan.

"Kasar sekali kau!" Sasuke berbalik dan langsung membentak.

"Hanya padamu!" Naruto balas membentak dan menutup pintu _bungalow_-nya dengan suara 'BLAM!' keras. Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berbalik. Menuju bungalow-nya yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan bungalow Naruto.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepala.

Kejadian saat dia memberi napas buatan pada Naruto tadi kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meraba bibirnya. Baru kali itu dia merasakan lembutnya bibir seseorang. Padahal sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia merasakan bibir-bibir para wanita di salah satu klub malam yang biasa didatanginya di Jepang.

Wajah manis itu langsung membuat Sasuke tertegun saat pertama kali bertemu di bandara Bora-bora. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa kecewa begitu sadar tidak ada tonjolan di bagian dada yang menandakan Naruto adalah wanita. Tubuh itu... pasti tidak kalah luar biasa dari milik wanita.

Satu lagi. Sasuke jadi ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi...

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi yang baru saja muncul di ufuk timur langsung membuat niat Naruto untuk berenang menjadi mengebu-ebu. Setengah jam lalu saat dia terbangun, ikan-ikan, dan terumbu karang yang terlihat jelas dari lantai kamar—yang terbuat dari kaca—langsung membuat Naruto menatap kagum. Rasanya dia juga ingin ikut berenang bersama dengan ikan-ikan itu.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Setelah menuruni tangga _bungalow_-nya, dia langsung mendapati pegangan besi seperti yang selalu dilihatnya di kolam renang.

Setelah memakai kacamata renang, dan hanya memakai singlet hitam serta celana pendek sebatas lutus berwarna _cream _muda, Naruto sudah membungkuk, dan bersiap melompat untuk berenang. Hingga suara Sasuke menginterupsinya, dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak indahnya.

"Jangan sampai tenggelam lagi, _Dobe_. Karena aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi."

"HUWAAA...!" suara teriakan Naruto yang terkejut dan berikutnya suara 'BYUR!' keras. Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara setelah kepalanya muncul di permukaan air. "HEI!" bentaknya kesal begitu dilihatnya Sasuke tengah tertawa tanpa suara setelah melihat aksi jatuhnya yang sangat 'tidak indah' tadi. "Tidak lucu!" dengus Naruto, kemudian dia berbalik untuk berenang ke tempat di mana dia tidak akan melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya, kenapa Uchiha berengsek itu bisa menempati _bungalow_ di samping _bungalow_-nya?

Sasuke yang sudah berhenti tertawa, kembali menuju meja dan kursi di balkon _bungalow_-nya untuk menikmati sarapan paginya. Sesekali dia kembali terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mengingat aksi jatuh Naruto tadi.

Sementara Naruto, setelah melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi, disusurinya pantai di sekitar _bungalow-bungalow_ dengan berbagai gaya renang yang dipelajarinya saat dia masih bersekolah dulu. Dan setengah jam kemudian, begitu perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, Naruto akhirnya mendekati tangga _bungalow_-nya. Bersiap-siap untuk sarapan pagi ke tempat makan—yang sudah dua hari dikunjunginya. Namun saat Naruto hendak berjalan menuju pintu, sesuatu yang tertangkap ekor matanya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sarapan yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Didekatinya meja itu dengan kedua alis mengerut bingung.

Siapa yang membawa sarapan ini? Apa para pengurus _bungalow_? Perasaan tadi dia tidak menelepon mereka untuk mengantar sarapan _resort_ ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Naruto. Tapi segera menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi perutnya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk memakan sarapan yang telah tersedia itu. _Daripada mubazir_, pikirnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya, kalau Naruto memperhatikan dengan baik ke luar jendela _bungalow_-nya, dia bisa mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikannya dari seberang jendela _bungalow_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Kalau kemarin Naruto mengabadikan pemandangan di sekitar _resort_ dengan kameranya tanpa ada objek. Sekarang giliran dia berfoto dengan panorama alam sebagai latar belakangnya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa sampai di pulau yang seperti surga ini.

Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas lewat ,dan menandakan sudah waktunya dia makan siang, Naruto menyudahi acara berfoto solonya. Dia akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berfotonya setelah makan siang nanti.

Sambil memakai topi jerami yang sejak tadi tergantung di belakang punggungnya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar _resort_. Namun tiba-tiba tangisan anak kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto mengikuti ke mana asal suara tangisan itu, dan akhirnya mendapati seorang anak perempuan—yang kira-kira berusia enam tahun—duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil menangis. Rambut hitam anak kecil itu terurai indah sebatas punggungnya dan mata hitamnya terlihat sembap karena menangis. _Apa anak ini terpisah dari keluarganya saat bermain?_ Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Merasa kasihan, didekatinya anak perempuan itu, dan berjongkok agar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman. Anak kecil itu terus menangis dan bergeming meski Naruto sudah membujuknya untuk pergi ke _receptionist_—agar bisa menemukan keluarganya. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menenangkan atau pun membujuk anak kecil yang sedang menangis, nyaris putus asa dan berniat untuk pergi mencari bantuan lewat _security_.

"Ternyata kau itu tidak pandang bulu ya kalau mengasari orang. Anak kecil pun kau buat menangis." Entah sejak kapan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Terkejut. Naruto menoleh dan mendongak. Kedua matanya langsung memandang sengit. "Jangan asal menuduh! Aku tidak membuat anak kecil ini menangis!" serunya, sembari berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa anak kecil itu bisa menangis? Anak kecil tidak akan menangis kalau tidak ada seseorang yang membuatnya terluka. Dan hanya kau bersama dia di tempat ini." Sasuke terus menuduh Naruto—yang jelas-jelas tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Merasa kalau dirinya akan terus dituduh, Naruto akhirnya mengalah, "Iya, aku yang membuat anak kecil ini menangis! Kau puas, huh?" Dengan raut wajah kesal, Naruto akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

Sasuke terus mengikuti punggung itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap anak kecil di bawahnya yang sudah berhenti menangis. "Ayo, Kakak temani kamu mencari ayah dan ibumu." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Anak kecil itu terdiam sesaat menatap tangan Sasuke, sebelum dia meraihnya sambil mengangguk.

"_Oniisan_ yang pergi tadi tidak membuat Rika menangis," kata anak kecil itu begitu Sasuke berjalan sambil mengandeng satu tangannya. Sasuke menoleh. "Rika terus menangis karena masih marah sama _okaasan_."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya mengerti situasi. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kakak pasti akan menemukan kedua orangtua, Rika-_chan_."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, _Oniisan_."

**.**

**.**

Sambil mengetik _text_ pada Deidara, Naruto menyuapkan _dessert_ yang dipesannya tadi ke dalam mulut. Jika memikirkan masih ada waktu lima hari lagi sebelum dia dijemput kakaknya untuk pulang bersama ke Jepang, Naruto bisa jadi gila. Serius.

Ini karena Uchiha berengsek itu yang selalu muncul dan merusak _mood_-nya. Kalau saja pria itu tidak ada di pulau ini, Naruto pasti betah berlama-lama di pulau ini. Maka dari itu, lebih baik sekarang dia mengabari kakaknya agar segera menjemputnya, atau dia sendiri yang akan pulang ke Jepang dan membeberkan rencana Deidara—yang hanya ingin berlibur berdua dengan kekasihnya itu—pada kedua orangtua mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya pulau Bora-bora itu sangat indah? Kenapa buru-buru mau pulang ke Jepang?" Deidara akhirnya langsung menghubungi Naruto dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Pokoknya...," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menelan potongan buah di dalam mulutnya, "aku tidak mau tahu. Besok _Niisan_ harus ke sini menjemputku pulang, atau aku sendiri yang akan pulang ke Jepang, dan memberitahu semuanya pada _otousan_ dan _okaasan_," ancamnya.

"Hei! Hei! Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kekasihmu itu menginjak rumah kita lagi!" Deidara balas mengancam di seberang telepon.

"_Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ saja tidak pernah melarang kekasihku ke rumah. Kenapa _Niisan_ malah melarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga punya kuasa untuk melarang pria itu datang ke rumah."

Naruto mendengus begitu membayangkan di seberang sana Deidara pasti tengah menjulurkan lidahnya. "_Niisan_ diktator! Jika besok _Niisan_ tidak menjemputku kemari, aku serius akan langsung pulang ke Jepang!" katanya, lalu memutus pembicaraan secara sepihak. Naruto lalu mematikan teleponnya agar Deidara tidak bisa menghubunginya. Pembalasan karena beberapa waktu yang lalu telepon darinya tidak diangkat-angkat.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, Naruto kembali menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah di piringnya ke dalam mulut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk di kursi seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menduga kedatangan 'perusak _mood_'-nya langsung tersedak karena terkejut. Sasuke sontak berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, kemudian mengulurkan air pada pria manis itu.

"Kau—" Naruto memandang sengit setelah pulih dari acara tersedaknya. "Kau pasti sengaja ingin membuat aku mati tersedak, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" kedua alis Sasuke mengerut. Nyaris terpancing kalau saja dia tidak ingat kedatangannya ke sini untuk berdamai dengan Naruto. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuat kau terkejut hingga tersedak seperti itu," ujarnya, sembari duduk berhadapan kembali dengan Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk semeja denganku? Banyak meja kosong di tempat makan ini. Sana pindah!" usir Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Aku kemari untuk minta maaf dan berdamai denganmu. Apa tindakanku salah?"

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin berdamai denganku?" kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Bahkan meski kiamat datang pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Tuhan mengajarkan kita untuk saling memaafkan sesama manusia. Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau—apa jiwa iblismu itu telah berubah menjadi seorang pastor?" Naruto menatap terkejut pria di depannya. Apa kepala pria ini baru saja terbentur sesuatu saat kemari? Ataukah ini kembarannya? Ah, mana mungkin! Naruto mengibaskan pertanyaan terakhir. Yang dia tahu—dari majalah yang dibacanya—Uchiha Sasuke hanya memiliki satu kakak laki-laki dan bukannya kembaran.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu membuat anak kecil tadi menangis. Setelah aku berbicara dengan anak itu, dia ternyata menangis karena masih marah dengan ibunya

Naruto mendengus sambil bangkit berdiri. Tak peduli dengan permintaan maaf pria itu. Sasuke sempat tertegun, sebelum ia menyusul pria manis itu.

"Tunggu, _Dobe_!"

"_What the_!?" Naruto berbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang bertambah kesal. "Sudah kubilang namaku bukan _Dobe_!" bentaknya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Dan jangan mengikutiku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Emosinya akhirnya terpancing. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Terserah aku mau memanggilmu seperti apa!" Naruto balas berteriak sambil berlari pergi.

"_Dobe_!"

"_Teme_!"

Alhasil keduanya saling berteriak dengan panggilan yang mereka buat masing-masing sampai salah satu menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti berlari begitu dia melangkah ke dalam area _resort_. Berkali-kali dia menghapus peluh keringat di wajahnya—akibat berlari tadi—sambil berjalan. Merasa mendapat tempat sejuk, Naruto melepaskan topi jerami yang dipakainya dan duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon kelapa yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir pantai. Angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya tampak memainkan rambut dan poni kuningnya. Naruto kembali menyalakan kameranya untuk melihat hasil foto-foto solonya tadi.

Setidaknya jika besok dia akan pulang ke Jepang, dia sudah berfoto dengan beberapa pemandangan indah di pulau ini. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggeser jarinya di layar kamera untuk melihat foto berikutnya. Jari telunjuknya yang akan menggeser foto berikutnya terurung begitu di fotonya juga menangkap dua sosok di belakangnya.

Penasaran dengan dua sosok yang berdiri di salah satu bungalow—yang tidak sengaja terambil oleh kameranya—membuat Naruto menekan tombol _zoom_, hingga akhirnya dua sosok itu terlihat jelas.

Kedua mata Naruto seketika membelalak. Bukan karena dua sosok itu adalah hantu, melainkan karena dua sosok itu—kekasihnya sendiri, Gaara sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria yang Naruto kenali hanyalah sebatas teman kekasihnya, Neji.

"Jadi, ternyata _text_ dari Shikamaru yang kuterima di tempat makan tadi memang benar?" Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak menyangka selama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, kekasihnya itu juga menjalin hubungan dengan Neji?

Naruto yang mengira Gaara mematikan teleponnya karena marah dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri di Jepang, ternyata sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pulau Bora-bora ini? Bersama Neji? Berduaan?

Dan kemudian, batang pohon kelapa yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersandar Naruto, menjadi korban pukulan bertubi-tubi pria manis itu.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Dia terus-menerus melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya capek sendiri. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aish!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Kemudian menoleh dan menatap sang pengawal yang sejak tadi setia berdiri di samping pintu kamar. "Aku ingin keluar! Bosan sekali tinggal di dalam sini!"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, tapi tuan besar sudah memberi perintah kepada saya agar tidak mengizinkan Anda pergi ke klub malam di pulau ini lagi," kata sang pengawal dengan nada suara tegas.

"_Otousan_-ku sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia ada di Jepang sana!" Sasuke mendengus. "Karena itu biarkan aku keluar sekarang!" bentaknya sambil menuju pintu. Sang pengawal dengan sigap langsung berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Lebih baik Anda kembali tidur saja."

"Kau bilang apa?" nada suara Sasuke menajam. "Kau bukan kedua orangtuaku! Jadi cepat menyingkir dari pintu!"

Namun sang pengawal bergeming. Karena perintah ayah Sasuke selalu dipatuhinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu akhirnya menggeram kesal.

"Terpaksa," sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, "aku harus menggunakan cara kasar, ya?"

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang pengawalnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pengawal itu akhirnya ambruk di bawah kaki Sasuke. Dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sasuke menyambar jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam, dan berjalan keluar dari _bungalow_-nya.

Ekor mata Sasuke yang menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk di dekat pantai seketika membuat langkahnya berhenti. Sepertinya dia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu—yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Sasuke akhirnya berbalik arah dari tujuannya, dan mendekati sosok itu dari belakang. Dan begitu Sasuke telah berdiri di samping sosok itu, Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa instingnya benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya, sembari berjongkok. Sosok itu tetap bergeming dengan posisinya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang dipeluk dengan kedua lengannya. "Hei, _Dobe_." Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk bahu pria manis itu. "Ini sudah malam. Kalau kau ingin tidur, kembalilah ke _bungalow_—"

"Pergi!"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Sepertinya suara pria manis ini berubah_, katanya dalam hati. "Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?"

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR? KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" Naruto mengambil pasir putih di sekitarnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sasuke tanpa jeda. Sasuke—yang tidak sempat menghindar—berusaha menghalau pasir yang dilemparkan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah, mencegah agar pasir itu tidak masuk ke dalam matanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Naruto akhirnya berhenti melempar pasir di sekitarnya. Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan itu, segera menurunkan lengannya dan bersiap menyemburkan kekesalannya—karena sekarang rambut dan pakaiannya nyaris dipenuhi pasir yang dilemparkan Naruto. Bibir Sasuke yang terbuka kembali mengatup begitu dia melihat sepasang mata Naruto terlihat sembap dan memerah.

"Kau—" Kekesalan yang dirasakan Sasuke seketika menguap hilang. Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berusaha menyentuh pipi itu. "—habis menangisi apa?"

Naruto menepis tangan itu dengan kasar sebelum menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi. Sasuke baru tersadar semenit berikutnya. Wajah Naruto—yang habis menangis—seperti menghipnotisnya. Dan saat Sasuke juga akan bangkit berdiri, kedua matanya menangkap benda yang tergeletak di atas pasir.

"Apa kamera ini miliknya?" Sasuke meraih benda itu sambil mengamatinya. Setelah membersihkan pasir-pasir di tubuhnya, Sasuke menyalakan kamera di kedua tangannya. "Ternyata memang milik si _Dobe_ itu."

Tanpa seizin si pemilik benda, Sasuke mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto di dalam kamera besar itu. Tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa terlihat natural saat mengambil fotonya sendiri. Senyuman Naruto di dalam foto-foto itu membuat Sasuke terpana berkali-kali. Pria manis itu ternyata sangat manis jika tersenyum lepas seperti di foto ini.

Hingga akhirnya, begitu Sasuke menggeser jarinya untuk melihat foto berikutnya, dia membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, tengah saling merangkul mesra sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di fic **'Itu Bukan Cinta'**:

**uzumakinamikazehaki; hanazawa kay; saphire always for onyx; Kagaari; aryaahee; zukie1157; akira; Eka u-know; Himawari Wia; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; gici love sasunaru; xxx; Prefescius Highmore; RisaSano; narusay; Aradea; HiNa devilujoshi; Leethakim; SNlop; Akasuna no Akemi; November With Love; Guest; darkoyah nggaenggae; Shiroi 144; Nyenyee; deClementine.**

Dari review-review yg masuk, saya melihat ada yg bertanya bagaimana nasib Naruko, dan apa peran Naruko. Bukannya sudah jelas klo Naruko hanya adiknya Naruto di fic itu. Dan mengenai nasibnya... anggaplah si Naruko juga nggak tau mau nyari Naruto di mana.

* * *

Sebenarnya, saya nggak pernah ada niat untuk mempublikasikan fic SasuNaru multichap di FNI ini (karena saya ini salah satu tipe _author_ yg ngaret untuk _update_ fic. Serius. Makanya lebih banyak bikin fic _oneshot_). Tetapi karena melihat beberapa _review_ yang masuk, maka saya putuskan untuk me-_remake_ salah satu RPF saya jadi fic SasuNaru. Anggaplah fic ini sebagai hadiah kecil untuk kalian yg menginginkan saya membuat fic multichap di FNI ini. :)

Dan bagi kalian yg ingin gabung di grup fb saya (di grup itu saya me-_repost_ fic2 SasuNaru yg adegan _lemon_-nya nggak saya _cut_), silakan _add _fb saya. Bisa buka profil FFn saya, di sana saya sudah memperbaharui profil, dan menambahkan _link_ menuju _facebook_ saya.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 2! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Akhirnya Cinta Hadir

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**Setting:** _Alternate Universe_

**Rating/Genre:** T — _Drama_/_Hurt/Comfort_

**Relationship:** SasuNaru (Sasuke/Naruto), _slight_ GaaNaru (Gaara/Naruto), NejiGaa (Neji/Gaara)

**Status:** _Chaptered_

**Words: **4k+ _words_**  
**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love, _**yang menampilkan **cerita** **tentang** **hubungan antara** **pria dan pria**. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters.**_ _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Ringkasan cerita:** Naruto tidak pernah menduga kalau liburan musim panasnya yang seharusnya di Hawaii, harus berubah arah ke pulau Bora-bora karena rencana tersembunyi dari kakaknya, Deidara. Pasrah dengan keadaan, Naruto akhirnya mencoba untuk menikmati liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali diinjaknya itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, yang akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta baru.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Akhirnya Cinta Hadir**

* * *

.

.

Setiap kali melihat Gaara, Naruto merasa paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati pria itu. Setiap kali melihat Gaara, tubuh Naruto seolah bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk tubuh itu; memeluknya erat-erat, seolah takut kehilangan.

Naruto ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Waktu seolah berhenti bergerak begitu keduanya saling bertatapan. Semua berhenti. Semua bergeming. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa bergerak. Mungkin inilah yang sering dibilang orang-orang: _dunia serasa milik berdua jika sedang jatuh cinta_.

Gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman—semuanya terasa manis, mengebu-ebu, jika dilakukan bersama Gaara.

Saat mengetahui pria yang dicintainya itu tidak memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, Naruto berjanji akan selalu di samping pria itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat pria yang dicintainya itu bersedih. Dan akan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Ia juga akan selalu mendukung dan berusaha mewujudkan mimpi Gaara.

"Sejak kecil dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk berkeliling dunia. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang biasanya selalu kulihat di televisi dan majalah," tutur Gaara, "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika bisa pergi dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mewujudkan hal itu?" Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan dua alis terangkat. Terkejut. "Ini akan jadi impian kita berdua. Jadi, ayo kita wujudkan bersama-sama, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, ayo kita wujudkan bersama-sama, Naruto."

* * *

Langkah pertama yang direncanakan keduanya—untuk mewujudkan impian mereka—yaitu mengumpulkan uang dalam satu tabungan. Bersama-sama keduanya berusaha mencari pekerjaan—tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua mereka—sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka; dimulai dari mengajari les pada anak-anak di sebuah sekolah dasar, mengantar koran, dan bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah _cafe_. Tapi, meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap tidak melupakan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa, dan berusaha mengatur waktu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau uang yang kita kumpulkan bersama sudah lumayan seperti ini," kata Gaara begitu suatu hari ia melihat buku tabungan di kedua tangannya. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum senang.

Awalnya kerja sampingan itu terlihat lancar, namun Gaara akhirnya berhenti karena ayahnya mengetahuinya. Dari balik pintu rumah Gaara, Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana ayahnya Gaara memarahi pria itu.

Dua jam kemudian, pintu rumah Gaara terbuka dari dalam, dan pria itu keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Saat Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan di wajah sang kekasih.

"Kata _otousan_, dia ingin aku fokus dengan kuliah, karena menurut dia untuk apa aku bekerja sampingan kalau nantinya setelah mendapat gelar sarjana nanti aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap di sebuah perusahaan." Gaara berkata dengan suara pelan. Naruto tetap mendengarkan, meski tadi ia telah mendengarnya dari mulut ayah Gaara.

"Jika memang begitu, biar aku saja yang akan mengumpulkan uang dari kerja-kerja sampingan itu." Naruto memeluk Gaara sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita hentikan di sini saja, Naruto. Kita bisa mendapat uang lagi nanti dengan pekerjaan tetap kita di masa depan." Gaara menggeleng.

"Meski kau menyuruhku berhenti. Aku akan tetap berusaha mewujudkan impian kita berdua. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu."

Gaara tertegun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Sebenarnya, Naruto bisa mendapatkan apa saja; entah itu barang atau sejumlah uang yang diinginkannya jika ia memang menginginkannya—dari kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha dari sebuah perusahaan elektronik di Jepang, sementara ibunya adalah seorang desainer terkenal di Jepang.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sibuknya kedua orangtuanya, namun Naruto dan kakaknya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, karena kedua orangtuanya selalu mengutamakan kedua putranya. Naruto yang berpikiran lebih dewasa dari kakaknya selalu berpikir jauh jika menggunakan uang orang tuanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Deidara.

Dan dari kerja sampingannya itulah, Naruto menyadari bahwa betapa mengumpulkan uang dengan keringat sendiri ternyata benar-benar terasa hasilnya. Hanya dengan mengingat impiannya bersama Gaara, ia jadi bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Jika sesuai dengan perhitungannya, uang di dalam tabungan itu pasti akan selesai terkumpul begitu ia dan Gaara berada di semester akhir.

* * *

"Naruto, aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan pekerjaan sampingan itu begitu kita libur semester nanti."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Sangat terkejut. "Kenapa?" Padahal selama ini Gaara selalu memberinya semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sampingan itu.

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, "Aku ingin kita berdua menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersama," bisiknya. Kedua pipi Naruto langsung diselimuti semburat merah.

"Aku kira kau ingin aku benar-benar menyerah dengan impian kita berdua," Naruto meringis. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti dari kerja sampingan itu."

* * *

Tetapi begitu libur semester datang, Naruto tidak bisa menolak begitu kedua orangtuanya meminta ia dan kakaknya berliburan sekaligus melihat nenek mereka di Hawaii. Deidara yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjerit senang. Naruto sedikit kaget karena tidak biasanya kakaknya akan sebahagia itu karena akan melihat nenek mereka.

Dan keesokan harinya saat keberangkatannya dan kakaknya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Gaara.

Meski semalam ia telah menjelaskan lewat telepon, berharap Gaara tidak marah dan menunggunya kembali seminggu kemudian, nyatanya saat pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya—dengan wajah datar—Naruto lebih berharap melihat pria yang dicintainya itu menyemburkan amarahnya daripada berwajah datar seperti itu.

"Gaara—"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas denganku," potong Gaara dingin.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kata _okaasan_-ku, nenekku yang berada di Hawaii sana merindukanku dan _niisan_-ku karena sudah tiga tahun lebih tidak melihat kami. Karena itu—"

"Naruto...! Pesawat yang akan membawa kita akan segera berangkat!" Deidara berteriak dari dalam mobil sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya, iya!" Naruto menoleh dengan wajah menahan kesal. Sudah lima kali kakaknya berteriak dengan kalimat seperti itu.

"Pergilah."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Gaara menggeleng. Tapi raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia marah. Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Gaara merentangkan kedua lengannya. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung memeluk.

"Hei! Kalian terpisah hanya untuk seminggu! Jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti Romeo dan Juliet!" Setengah tarik urat, Deidara kembali berteriak dari mobil, hingga membuat Naruto dan Gaara terlonjak terkejut. Bahkan sang sopir pun sampai mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Deidara.

"Sesampainya di sana aku akan langsung mengabarimu." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menuju mobil.

Gaara tersenyum kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Diikutinya mobil yang membawa dua bersaudara itu hingga menghilang di pertigaan jalan.

* * *

"Yang tadi benar-benar norak. Kau tahu?" Deidara kembali mengungkit perpisahan sementara Naruto dan Gaara begitu sekarang keduanya telah duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Naruto menoleh dan mendengus.

"Seperti _Niisan_ tidak norak saja saat dulu kekasih _Niisan_ pergi ke Cina," balasnya. "Bahkan menurutku _Niisan_ lebih norak. Sampai menangis histeris seperti perempuan yang kehilangan keperawanannya."

"Hei!"

Dengan gerakan refleks, Naruto menghindar dari majalah yang akan ditimpuk Deidara. "Aku mau ke _toilet_," katanya sambil berlalu.

Begitu keluar dari _toilet_, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis yang berada di area bandara. Sambil menenggak minuman kaleng di tangannya, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di matanya. Sosok itu tampak berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria menuju antrian _gate_ yang telah dibuka.

_Mana mungkin itu Gaara, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena terlalu memikirkannya_, batin Naruto dalam hati, sembari berjalan kembali.

"Gantian menjaga tas kita, aku mau ke _toilet_ juga," kata Deidara begitu Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka. Naruto mengangguk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Merasa tertarik dengan majalah yang ada di atas tempat duduk Deidara, Naruto meraihnya, dan mulai membukanya.

Majalah berkelas itu memang sudah jadi langganan bacaan kakaknya setiap bulan. Lalu saat halaman ketujuh terbuka, Naruto mulai tertarik membaca riwayat hidup Uchiha Fugaku, seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan dagang di Jepang.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat begitu membuka halaman berikutnya, wajah tampan anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku menghiasi dua halaman dari majalah itu. Dan ternyata, pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah lulusan dari Universitas Jepang... itu kan universitasnya? Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke ini—seniornya?

Dalam balutan jas formal, kharisma Uchiha Sasuke tampak terlihat secara tak kasatmata—dan Naruto mengakui hal ini.

"Naruto!" Deidara berseru. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan mendongak. "Ayo! _Gate_-nya sudah dibuka!"

Naruto mengangguk. Sambil meraih tas ranselnya, ia berjalan mengikuti Deidara yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Saat tengah berjalan sambil melihat ke luar jendela lorong yang dilewatinya bersama para penumpang lain, kedua mata Naruto kembali menangkap sosok familiar itu lagi—yang menaiki tangga pesawat. Naruto yang ingin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk melihat sosok itu, tiba-tiba langsung ditarik oleh Deidara.

"Pesawat kita akan segera berangkat, bodoh!" seru Deidara sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan protes.

"Baiklah. Dan berhenti menarik-narikku seperti ini, _Niisan_." Naruto melepaskan tangan Deidara yang menarik tangannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Di mataku kau itu masih tetap adik kecilku~" Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya, dan terus menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam pesawat. "Memang kau ingin melihat apa tadi?" tanyanya, begitu sekarang mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku seperti melihat Gaara menaiki pesawat itu," tunjuk Naruto ke luar jendela pada sebuah pesawat yang telah bergerak untuk bersiap lepas landas.

Deidara mendengus kecil sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Kau terlalu memikirkannya, hingga membayangkan dia menaiki pesawat itu. Bukannya tadi kalian berdua berpelukan seperti teletubis di depan rumahnya?"

"Apa maksud _Niisan_ dengan pelukan teletubis?" Naruto mendelik. Deidara langsung menoleh ke arah lain sambil menahan tawa geli.

Pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak-adik itu usai begitu pesawat yang mereka naiki mulai terbang di atas udara. Deidara sudah tidak berisik lagi karena ia kembali membaca majalah di tangannya. Sementara Naruto, lebih memilih melihat awan-awan putih raksasa dari jendela kecil di sampingnya.

Naruto masih termenung memikirkan sosok familiar yang mirip kekasihnya di bandara tadi. Kalau memang hanya kebetulan mirip, kenapa ia sampai melihatnya dua kali? Dan kalau misalnya itu memang benar Gaara, ia mau pergi ke mana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah menduga bahwa tepat di hari Deidara meninggalkannya di pulau Bora-bora, ternyata Gaara juga berada di pulau yang sama—bersama Neji.

Untuk memastikan dua sosok itu benar-benar nyata ada di pulau ini, Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju _bungalow_ di mana kedua orang itu berada. Dan ternyata—benar. Begitu pintu _bungalow_ di depannya ia ketuk dua kali, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, dan menampakan sosok Gaara.

"Na-Naruto...?" kedua mata Gaara membelalak. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Suaranya tercekat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini—" jeda. Naruto menggeser wajahnya untuk menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam Neji—yang berdiri tiga meter dari posisi mereka. "—bersama Neji?"

"I-Itu... Aku dan Neji—"

"Liburan berdua," Neji menyela, "Kenapa kau harus bertanya jika sudah melihatnya?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih salah satu lengan Gaara dan menyembunyikan tubuh itu di belakang punggungnya. "Jadi sekarang pergilah. Karena kau hanya menganggu waktu kami—"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik berikutnya, Naruto langsung meraih kerah kemeja depan Neji, dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya telak di pipi kiri pria itu. Membuat Neji—yang sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh—langsung terjengkal mundur dan jatuh.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" Gaara langsung berdiri di depan Naruto, merentangkan kedua lengannya, menghalangi agar Naruto itu tidak melayangkan pukulannya lagi kepada Neji. "Jangan pukul dia. Jangan pukul Neji lagi!"

Dengan napas sedikit terengah, Naruto menatap Gaara dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat marah dan kecewa. "Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan dia, huh? Bahkan aku tidak menyadari dan curiga sekalipun, sebelum akhirnya diberitahu oleh Shikamaru. Kau benar-benar hebat, Gaara!"

Gaara terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi karena informasi yang didapatkan Naruto memang benar adanya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Shikamaru agar ia segera memutuskan untuk memilih antara Naruto atau Neji...

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gaara..." suara Neji yang memanggil membuat sang pemilik nama sontak menoleh dan mendekatinya.

Naruto terpana. Satu-satunya kesempatan terakhir agar Gaara kembali meminta maaf padanya hilang sudah. Setelah meninju daun pintu di sampingnya dengan keras, Naruto berbalik, dan melangkah pergi. Gaara yang baru saja akan bergerak mengejar, langsung ditahan oleh Neji.

"Kalau kau pergi mengejarnya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Gaara merasa seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas, hingga ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk di samping Neji.

**.**

**.**

Sambil berjalan di atas jembatan untuk menuju _bungalow_-nya, Sasuke terus memperhatikan dua sosok yang ada di layar kamera; Gaara dan Naruto. Ada hubungan apa si _Dobe_ itu dengan Gaara? Teman? Atau—

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Langkah kakinya berhenti dan ia membelalak. "Gaara...?" Hei, dia tidak sedang berkhayal, kan? Bagaimana bisa Gaara ada di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, baru sadar bahwa ia berjalan di atas jembatan kayu yang salah, _bungalow_-nya berada di jembatan seberang.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ayo kita bicara di dalam _bungalow_-ku dan Neji," ajaknya sambil menunjuk _bungalow_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke—yang agak terkejut mendengar nama Neji disebut—mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti.

Setelah meletakkan kamera Naruto—yang sejak tadi dipegangnya—di atas meja, Sasuke menyamankan duduknya di sofa. Neji yang baru keluar dari _toilet_ sambil mengompres pipi kirinya yang lebam, terkejut begitu melihat sahabat lamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Long time no see,_" sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Kenapa pipimu lebam begitu? Habis 'bermain-main kasar' dengan dia?" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan dagunya.

Neji mendengus sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja liburan." Sasuke menopang kedua lengannya di atas sofa. "Lalu kalian berdua? Apa sedang berbulan madu? _So sweet_~" Sasuke menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Neji memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gaara, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, menoleh, dan menatap Sasuke dengan dua alis terangkat. Sasuke meraih kamera di depannya dan kembali menyalakannya.

"Kemari," salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak memberi tanda agar Gaara mendekatinya. Dengan kedua kening mengerut bingung, Gaara menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pria di foto ini?" telunjuk jari Sasuke menunjuk foto Gaara dan Naruto yang saling merangkul dengan bibir mengembang senyum. Gaara termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan kamera yang dibawa Sasuke, ternyata itu milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kamera Naruto ada padamu? Kau mengenalinya?" Gaara balas bertanya dengan kedua mata membelalak.

"Naruto? Jadi namanya Naruto?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Tunggu, kau baru tahu namanya Naruto? Berarti kau tidak mengenalinya? Lalu kenapa kamera Naruto ada padamu? Apa kau mencurinya?"

"Hei!" Sasuke membentak. Mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang membombardirnya sekaligus menuduhnya. "Untuk apa juga aku mencuri kamera yang bisa kudapatkan jika meminta pada kedua orang tuaku ini? Pria itu meninggalkannya tadi di atas pasir pantai, makanya aku mengambilnya untuk mengembalikannya."

"Kau baru mengenali Naruto tadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi karena dia berani memukul pipiku hingga terjatuh di bandara Bora-bora dua hari yang lalu, aku jadi mengenalinya."

"Lebam di pipiku ini juga dipukul olehnya—" Neji akhirnya bersuara. Sasuke menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat terkejut. "—tadi. Hampir sejam yang lalu," sambungnya.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi—"

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto...," potong Gaara. Tatapan Sasuke kembali pada Gaara. Kali ini kedua alisnya terangkat semakin tinggi, benar-benar terkejut. "Di samping aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan Neji. Dan Naruto baru mengetahui hubunganku dengan Neji sekarang begitu diberitahu oleh salah satu teman di kampus kami." Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa ada di pulau Bora-bora ini. Padahal sehari sebelum dia berangkat bersama _niisan_-nya, dia mengatakan akan ke Hawaii untuk melihat neneknya. Tepat di hari keberangkatan Naruto itu, aku dan Neji juga berangkat ke pulau Bora-bora ini. Dan aku sangat terkejut begitu tadi dia mendatangi _bungalow_ ini..."

Suasana dalam _bungalow_ sontak hening setelah Gaara selesai menjelaskan. Sasuke seperti mendengar kisah masa lalunya sendiri—namun berbeda versi itu. Dalam pikirannya, Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat itu.

"Aku pikir cukup hanya aku saja yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kucintai," Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap Gaara dan Neji bergiliran. "Apa kau masih belum puas menyakiti perasaan orang lain, Gaara?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tidak berniat menyakiti Naruto. Aku mencintainya..."

"Tapi kau juga mencintai Neji," satu alis Sasuke terangkat sarkatis. "Lucu sekali." Sasuke mendengus, hampir tertawa.

"Jangan menghakimi Gaara. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya—"

"Tutup mulutmu," sepasang mata tajam Sasuke langsung menyambar Neji. "Jika memang kau mencintai Gaara, kenapa kau membiarkan dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Kau melakukannya tidak sengaja? Atau memang sengaja supaya bisa melihat kejadian yang sama seperti yang kualami dulu kembali terulang lagi—tapi kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda?"

"Ya," Neji tersenyum ganjil. "Aku memang sengaja membiarkan Gaara menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu. Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi, apa Gaara akan bertahan dengan keputusannya; tidak akan memilih siapapun, dan akhirnya ia akan memintaku untuk berdiri di sampingnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang merangkap menjadi seseorang yang _special_ di hatinya."

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya tiba-tiba menerjang Neji—begitu pria itu selesai dengan kalimatnya—dan melayangkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi. Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercekat dan membeku di posisinya berdiri. Neji yang tidak menduga hal itu, tidak bisa menghindar dari pukulan Sasuke—yang seperti orang kesetanan. Pukulan-pukulan Sasuke akhirnya berhenti begitu napasnya memburu berat, dan baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Sasuke kembali menuju sofa yang tadi didudukinya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menstabilkan napasnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" Neji bertanya tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Bagian-bagian wajahnya yang dipukuli Sasuke mulai lebam, dan ia bahkan merasa bagian dalam mulutnya terasa remuk.

"Ya..." Sasuke menjawab dengan kedua mata masih terpejam. Napasnya sudah terlihat teratur. "Tiga pukulan terakhir itu balasan karena kau telah berhasil menghancurkan hati seseorang..."

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "_Yeah, rite_!"

"Tch!" Neji berdecak, sembari menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari Gaara. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, begitu melihat Gaara masih bergeming seperti patung hidup.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat kalian berdua berkelahi..."

Neji dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Dan sedetik berikutnya, keduanya kompak tertawa. Merasa geli karena melihat kelemahan Gaara yang tidak berubah sejak dulu begitu ia melihat pertengkaran di antara Neji dan Sasuke.

Setelah tawa itu mereda, ketiganya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Atmosfir tegang di antara mereka mulai mencair. Dan ketiganya mulai hanyut dalam pembicaraan masa lalu.

Tepat jam dua belas tengah malam, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sekali lagi, sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Sasuke terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju _bungalow_-nya.

_Dia pasti sudah tidur, lebih baik kukembalikan kameranya ini besok pagi saja_, kata Sasuke dalam hati saat ia melirik _bungalow_ Naruto yang gelap gulita.

"Tuan Muda, Anda sudah kembali?"

Sasuke nyaris menjatuhkan kamera Naruto yang dipegangnya begitu pengawalnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu _bungalow_ dari dalam.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" bentak Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk. Ia bahkan sengaja menabrak bahu pengawalnya karena kesal dikagetkan. "Bereskan tempat tidurku. Aku akan segera tidur setelah habis mandi."

Sang pengawal mengangguk patuh dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan tuan muda-nya.

**.**

**.**

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu _bungalow_ Naruto dengan kening mengerut. _Dia belum bangun? Atau memang sengaja tidak ingin membuka pintunya karena sudah tahu ini aku?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"_Dobe_, buka pintunya. Aku ingin mengembalikan kamera milikmu!" Sasuke akhirnya berseru. Jari-jarinya mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya semakin keras. "Cepat buka sebelum aku menerobos masuk dengan cara mendobraknya!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hei, apa jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk padanya di dalam?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pengawalnya yang sejak tadi dengan setia berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Cepat dobrak pintu ini."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Hanya dalam satu kali terjangan, pintu di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka dengan paksa. Sasuke langsung melangkah masuk.

"Hei_, Dobe_?" Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, Sasuke berteriak memanggil. "Tidak usah bersembunyi. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan kameramu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah pengawalnya, "Cari dia," perintahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sang pengawal sudah kembali di hadapan Sasuke. "Sepertinya _pria_ yang Tuan Muda cari sudah pergi dari _bungalow_ ini," lapornya.

"Apa?" Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan memasuki kamar. Baju-baju di dalam lemari pakaian dan benda-benda—yang biasa diletakkan Naruto di atas meja kecil—tidak nampak di dalam kamar itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa yang Anda lakukan di kamar ini?"

Sasuke berjalan ke luar dari kamar dan mendapati salah satu pengurus _resort_ menatap pengawalnya dan dirinya bergiliran.

"Ke mana pria yang menempati kamar ini?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Penghuni kamar ini telah _check-out_ semalam. Karena katanya dia akan kembali ke negaranya."

Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak. Dengan segera ia berlari ke luar _bungalow_.

"Tuan Muda, Anda mau ke mana?" tanya sang pengawal sambil berusaha mengejar lari Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan laju larinya. "Cepat ambil mobil. Kau harus mengantarku ke bandara sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu bangku kayu panjang di area bandara. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak bisa mendapat pesawat yang akan terbang menuju negaranya, Jepang, dari pusat informasi yang ada di bandara. Padahal sejak semalam ia telah menunggu di bandara Bora-bora ini.

Setelah meletakkan kedua tasnya di samping tempat duduknya, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Berharap ada keajaiban agar ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berlama-lama di pulau ini. Mengingat kejadian semalam semakin membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Menyesakkan. Kenapa Gaara bisa melakukan hal itu padanya? Apakah ia membosankan? Apakah cinta darinya masih kurang?

Naruto tidak menoleh dan tetap memejamkan matanya begitu merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin hanya orang-orang asing yang juga ikut menunggu pesawat, begitu pikirnya. Hingga...

"Sayang sekali, ya. Karena penerbangan menuju Jepang tidak ada sama sekali sampai Senin depan."

"Pergi-dari-hadapanku-_Teme._" Naruto menekan kalimatnya, masih dengan mata terpejam. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi kesal karena Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

Naruto akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan hendak hengkang dari kursi kayu panjang itu, namun gerakannya seketika berhenti begitu Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Kameramu ada padaku."

Naruto tersentak. Segera ia meraih tas ranselnya untuk memeriksa kamera pemberian ibunya, dan benda itu tidak ada. Naruto sontak menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kapan kau mengambil kameraku? Cepat kembalikan sekarang!"

"Apa kau ini tipe pelupa? Kemarin malam saat kau melempar pasir-pasir ke tubuhku, kau berlari pergi, dan meninggalkan kameramu itu di atas pasir."

Naruto terdiam. Ia baru ingat. Kemarin ia tidak sempat memeriksa apa kameranya sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya karena dengan kalut ia memasukkan baju-bajunya di dalam tas.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan kameraku sekarang!"

"Akan kukembalikan, tapi dengan syarat..." Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau harus meminta maaf dengan semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Dan setelah itu kita berdamai."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu, karena kau juga pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku marah. Dan aku juga tidak ingin berdamai dengan—" kalimat Naruto tidak sempat selesai karena Sasuke tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamera pemberian _okaasan_-mu itu akan kusandera sebelum syaratku terpenuhi."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak, dan ia menepis tangan Sasuke. "Dari mana kau tahu kamera itu pemberian _okaasan_-ku?"

"Dari Gaara."

Naruto merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum lagi. "Kau... dari mana kau mengenali Gaara...?"

"Dia sahabat lamaku..." Sasuke memulai, setelah menatap Naruto selama lima detik. "Kami bertiga bersahabat; aku, Gaara dan Neji. Karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami, aku menekan dalam-dalam perasaanku pada Gaara. Tapi suatu hari aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku, dan akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Memori masa lalunya bersama Gaara kembali terputar di pikirannya. "Gaara tidak bisa memilih antara aku atau Neji. Makanya, aku menyerah. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kami hanya bersahabat. Tapi saat aku tidak sengaja mendapati mereka berdua berciuman, aku akhirnya tahu kalau Gaara lebih memilih untuk bersama Neji—karena mereka memang telah bersama sejak kecil. Dan saat mendengar hal itu semalam dari mereka berdua, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada orang (bodoh) yang juga menderita hal yang sama sepertiku."

Naruto terdiam. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Padahal selama ini Naruto selalu tahu tentang apa saja yang menyangkut Gaara, tapi kenapa... Gaara pintar sekali menutupi masa lalunya?

"Aku minta maaf. Dan—baiklah, aku mau berdamai. Karena itu cepat kembalikan kameraku," kata Naruto pelan sambil menatap ke arah lain. Entah kenapa ia sudah tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan pria di sampingnya. Apa karena Sasuke baru saja menceritakan masa lalunya itu, hingga ia seperti merasa mendapat teman senasib?

Tapi sebenarnya, di dasar hatinya, Naruto masih berharap Gaara bisa kembali padanya. Dua setengah tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu, membuatnya tidak bisa melirik siapapun lagi. Bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-harinya tanpa adanya Gaara di sisinya?

"Ini," Sasuke mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto. Pria manis itu menoleh. "Kemarin malam Gaara memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

Naruto menatap benda yang diulurkan Sasuke dengan bola matanya yang semakin kehilangan cahaya. Buku tabungan impiannya bersama Gaara.

"Aku sudah mendengar darinya tentang impian kalian berdua yang akan berkeliling dunia dengan uang yang kalian kumpulkan bersama itu," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa tidak meminta dari orangtua kalian saja untuk bisa mewujudkan impian kalian itu? Mungkin saja kan orangtua kalian akan mengabulkannya jika nanti kalian telah mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari kampus kalian?"

"Berkeliling dunia dengan uang hasil keringat kami sendiri adalah impian kami berdua. Kalau kami meminta bantuan atau memohon pada orangtua kami, itu berarti bukan impian kami berdua," Mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Meski Gaara terpaksa harus berhenti bekerja karena dimarahi _otousan_-nya, aku tetap melanjutkan agar bisa mewujudkannya impiannya; impian kami. Karena itu, aku tidak butuh bantuan orang tuaku. Itu bukti cintaku pada Gaara*."

Sasuke tertegun. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Semua yang ada di sekiarnya tiba-tiba blur di matanya, dan hanya Naruto yang tampak jelas di matanya.

"Tapi, sekarang—" air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata Naruto. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. "—impian kami itu sudah tidak bisa tercapai lagi. _Game over_. Kau bisa menertawaiku sepuasnya sekarang, _Teme_—"

Tanpa terduga, Sasuke menarik tubuh di depannya ke dalam pelukan. Naruto membeku. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas begitu Sasuke memperat pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau impian kalian itu, kita ubah menjadi impian kita berdua? Aku juga akan membantu mencari uang dengan hasil keringatku sendiri bersama denganmu. Ini masih belum _game over_. Kita masih bisa melanjutkannya. Kau setuju?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya."

Rasa hangat menjalari hati Sasuke. Meski hanya senyum kecil, baru kali ini akhirnya Naruto tersenyum tulus padanya.

**.**

**.**

"Oh... Jadi begitu ceritanya kenapa kau bisa ada di pulau Bora-bora ini." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti begitu Naruto selesai bercerita tentang kakaknya yang sengaja meninggalkannya di pulau ini.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan beriringan di sepanjang pinggiran pantai di area _resort_. Pengawal Sasuke tampak berjalan lebih dulu di depan sambil menenteng kedua tas Naruto. Pesawat yang akan ke Jepang baru akan muncul di bandara Bora-bora Senin depan, maka dari itu Sasuke bersedia berbagi kamar di _bungalow_-nya dengan Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Bisa kau mengambil fotoku dengan kameramu itu? Sejak pertama kali datang ke _resort_ ini aku belum pernah mengambil fotoku di tempat indah ini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menyalakan kameranya yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju bibir pantai.

"Kau berbakat jadi fotografer," puji Sasuke begitu melihat hasil fotonya di layar kamera Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu. Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Tapi fotoku sudah lumayan banyak di kamera itu..."

"Tapi hanya foto setengah badan, kan? Bukan seluruh badan?" kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Siap?" Sasuke berseru dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya begitu selesai mengambil foto Naruto.

"Ternyata kau juga berbakat jadi fotografer," puji Naruto begitu ia melihat hasil fotonya di layar kamera. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Naruto," Naruto menoleh dari kameranya. Agak terkejut begitu mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, bukan '_Dobe_' seperti biasa. "Ayo kita foto berdua. Biar aku yang mengambil foto kita." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberikan kameranya pada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkan satu lengannya di pundak kiri Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kamera Naruto terangkat ke atas.

Naruto mengangguk. Dan tepat sebelum jari Sasuke menekan tombol kamera—

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

—Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menekan tombol kamera, hingga benda itu berhasil mengabadikan foto mereka yang berciuman dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**KET:**

*****_Quote_ dari salah satu manga B-Wanted karya Kei Enue. Tapi saya ubah dan menambahkan beberapa kata agar bisa sesuai dengan plot. :)

**Jeanne's _notes_:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di _chapter_ 1:

**Ryuusuke583; heriyandi kurosaki; Sasunaru Ly; kitsunekyuubi60; intan pandini85; SNlop; uzumakinamikazehaki; Kim Seo Ji; akira; ChubbyMinland; istiartika; shin sakura 11; miszshanty05; mifta cinya; Kagaari; deClementine; Hikari No OniHime; hanazawa kay; flowboth; Himawari Wia; zadita uchiha; Cherry blosoom; zukie1157; Kucing Gendut; gici love sasunaru.**

Jadi... semua pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan di kolom _review_ sudah terjawab di chapter 2 ini. Sasuke memang kenal Gaara (dan sempat suka) karena mereka bersahabat.

_No bashing purpose_ untuk Neji dan Gaara. Karena begitulah peran mereka berdua di fic ini. Dengan begitu Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersatu~~ #nyengir

Fanfiksi ini hanya akan sampai _chapter_ 4 (seperti naskah aslinya).

Oke, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 3! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kemudian Datang Rayuan

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**Setting:** _Alternate Universe_

**Rating/Genre:** T — _Drama_/_Hurt/Comfort_

**Relationship:** SasuNaru (Sasuke/Naruto), _slight_ SaiNaru (Sai/Naruto), GaaNaru (Gaara/Naruto), NejiGaa (Neji/Gaara)

**Status:** _Chaptered_

**Words: **6k+ _words_

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love, _**yang menampilkan **cerita** **tentang** **hubungan antara** **pria dan pria**. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters. Lime. **__**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Ringkasan cerita:** Naruto tidak pernah menduga kalau liburan musim panasnya yang seharusnya di Hawaii, harus berubah arah ke pulau Bora-bora karena rencana tersembunyi dari kakaknya, Deidara. Pasrah dengan keadaan, Naruto akhirnya mencoba untuk menikmati liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali diinjaknya itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, yang akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta baru.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kemudian Datang Rayuan**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Wow. Mungkin itu satu kata yang akan keluar dari benak seseorang jikalau melihat kondisi _bungalow_ yang mereka masuki.

Sofa kulit dengan bahan kualitas terbaik bergeser dari tempatnya yang semestinya, bantal-bantal sofa kecil juga berserakah di atas lantai. Bahkan properti seperti lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tertempel di dinding dan vas porselin, juga jatuh di lantai dengan naasnya. Orang akan langsung berkesimpulan kalau _bungalow_ ini habis diguncang oleh gempa bumi yang berpotensi menimbulkan tsunami. Dan jika ada yang meminta jawaban benar atau salah dari kesimpulan itu, maka jawabannya adalah SALAH. Karena kekacauan yang terjadi di _bungalow_ ini adalah perbuatan dari dua orang oknum yang saat ini tengah saling menindih di atas tempat tidur dengan napas memburu berat. Kamar itu juga tak jauh bedanya dengan kondisi di luar; _bed cover_ putih yang kusut dan terlepas, serta bantal-bantal yang juga terjatuh di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku—" Naruto—yang berada di bawah tindihan Sasuke—berusaha mengatur napasnya. "—lelah," katanya sambil menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sejak tadi meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang napasnya sudah lebih dulu teratur, mengangkat, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Keningnya mengerut, begitu—baru saja ia memejamkan matanya—ia merasa tubuh di sebelahnya bergerak. Sontak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah duduk di atas perutnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat—seperti ingin mencakar.

Raut wajah Sasuke kembali memucat bersamaan dengan suara Naruto yang kembali berteriak, "Jangan pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu, _Teme_!" Kesepuluh jari Naruto langsung tenggelam di rambut hitam Sasuke. Menjambaknya dengan ganas.

"_Dobe_ hentikan! Hentikan!" Sasuke berseru kesakitan, sembari berusaha melepas kedua tangan Naruto yang menjambak rambutnya. Kenapa ia harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini? Bukannya mereka baru saja berdamai tadi?

Baiklah. Kita kembali lagi ke waktu satu jam yang lalu...

Setelah aksi ciumannya yang tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, dan beralih menatap kamera di tangan kanannya. Tanpa sadar ia berdecak kagum begitu melihat hasil foto ciumannya dengan Naruto, _angle_-nya bahkan sangat bagus.

Sasuke belum sadar bahwa si pemilik kamera sekarang tengah menunduk dengan kedua bahu bergetar—dan kedua tangan mengepal kuat—menahan marah. Dan saat Sasuke menoleh, ia akhirnya tahu kenapa ada aura hitam yang membuatnya merinding.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUMKU, _TEME_!" Tinju Naruto sudah melayang di udara. Sasuke yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman, berhasil menghindar. Tahu bahwa nyawanya terancam, Sasuke memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya begitu—saat menoleh ke belakang—ia melihat Naruto tampak membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan sesuatu di pinggir pantai. Kedua keningnya mengernyit bingung. Dan Sasuke langsung menyesal sudah menghentikan larinya. Karena setelah Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan apa yang dicarinya, pria manis itu langsung kembali mengejarnya sambil melempar batu-batu karang kecil itu ke tubuhnya.

Dalam usaha larinya, Sasuke terus memekik kecil karena batu-batu karang kecil yang dilemparkan Naruto mengenai tubuhnya dengan telak. Sasuke menarik napas lega begitu tubuhnya tidak merasakan batu yang dilempari Naruto lagi.

"BERHENTI BERLARI SEPERTI PENGECUT, _TEME_!"

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI KALAU KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BURUK PADAKU!"

Sekarang keduanya tampak berlari saling mengejar di atas jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan semua _bungalow_. Napas keduanya sudah memburu berat. Benar-benar ajaib karena salah satu di antara mereka tidak terlihat akan berhenti berlari.

Pengawal Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar pintu _bungalow_, sedikit terkejut begitu melihat tuan mudanya tengah berusaha berlari dari kejaran Naruto. Sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam _bungalow_-nya, Sasuke melempar kamera Naruto ke arah pengawalnya—yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap—sambil berseru, "Tetap berdiri di luar! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri!"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto juga berlari masuk ke dalam _bungalow_ Sasuke. Dan berikutnya, terdengar suara-suara teriakan dan benda dilempar di dalam _bungalow_ itu. Pengawal Sasuke bergeming, karena ia sudah mendapat perintah dari Sasuke tadi.

Suara-suara berisik; entah itu teriakan, benda pecah, benda dijatuhkan, akhirnya berhenti setengah jam lebih kemudian.

Dan mari kembali lagi ke cerita awal...

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto dari rambutnya. Bibirnya meringis panjang karena kulit kepalanya terasa perih. Jangan bilang kalau Naruto berhasil menjambak sejumput rambutnya hingga botak?

Kedua bola mata Sasuke nyaris keluar dari rongganya begitu ia melihat dari sela-sela kesepuluh jari Naruto yang mengepal, ada helaian rambutnya di sana. Naruto menyeringai puas begitu melihat wajah horor di bawahnya. Dibukanya kedua tangannya, dan meniupkan helaian rambut di kedua tangannya.

Dengan mulut setengah terbuka, kedua pupil mata Sasuke bergerak mengikuti helaian rambutnya yang terbang di udara, sebelum jatuh di atas dadanya. Sontak Sasuke meraba kepalanya untuk memeriksa apakah benar di bagian tertentu—di atas kepalanya—ada kebotakan, yang disebabkan oleh Naruto. Namun, sebelum ia selesai memeriksa semua bagian atas kepalanya, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik ikat pinggang di celana jins panjang yang dikenakannya hingga lepas.

_Oh, my god!_

"Kau mau apa, _Dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata membelalak, walaupun instingnya sudah memberi petunjuk apa sebenarnya rencana Naruto selanjutnya.

Naruto menunjukkan senyuman manisnya sambil menepuk-nepuk ikat pinggang—yang sudah dilipatnya menjadi dua—itu di telapak tangan kirinya. "Tentu saja menyiksamu," nada suaranya dibuat ceria. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya seperti ingin menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup. "—karena kau tadi berani menciumku!"

_SLEPETTT!_

"UWAAAAA...!"

**.**

**.**

"_Dobe_, ayo tidur di dalam denganku."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak, _Teme_."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Sudah hampir sejam ia berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk tidur bersama di atas tempat tidur. Namun pria manis itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa luar.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam padamu..." Sasuke belum menyerah.

Naruto menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan memberi tatapan 'Kau-kira-aku-percaya-dengan-ucapanmu-dasar-mesum' pada Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mesumnya?

"Kalau kau terus memaksaku, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini," kata Naruto, sembari bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Sasuke tersentak.

"Tidak! Baiklah, baik..." Sasuke menarik napas panjang, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jangan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi tidur di dalam." Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan kedua bahu yang turun.

Begitu punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang malam ini akan menjadi tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit _bungalow_ ruang tamu dalam diam.

Lima menit terlewati, dan Naruto akhirnya kembali bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengenyahkan selimut putih dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu utama _bungalow_ dengan langkah pelan.

"Ah, Tuan Naruto, Anda mau ke mana?"

Naruto nyaris terlonjak begitu ia melangkah ke luar _bungalow_, dan mendapati pengawal Sasuke ternyata sedang duduk di kursi kayu pinggir pintu.

"Aku bukan Tuanmu, jadi panggil saja aku Naruto," katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Pengawal itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Naruto-_sama_. Anda mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh dan melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Naruto-_sama_."

**.**

**.**

Jam sepuluh malam lewat, ketika Sai sampai memasuki _minimarket_ di _resort_ tempat ia menginap. Sai segera menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil salah satu botol minuman.

Tepat sebelum tangan Sai terangkat untuk meraih gagang lemari pendingin di depannya, tangan yang lain juga ikut terulur—dan lebih dulu menyentuh gagang. Sai menoleh ke samping. Dan langsung terpana begitu pemilik tangan itu juga menoleh padanya.

Sai baru tersadar begitu pria manis itu telah berlalu dari hadapannya, menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang diambilnya, dan menuju pintu.

"Hei!"

Langkah pria manis itu berhenti dan ia menoleh. "Ya?"

"_A—Are you Japan person_?" tanya Sai. Ia ingin memastikan karena wajah pria manis itu berciri khas dari negara tempatnya lahir.

Pria manis itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kau juga?"

Sai balas mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ternyata dugaannya benar! Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Sai. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang dari negara tempat aku lahir di pulau Bora-bora ini. Biasanya turis-turis luar negeri yang kujumpai di sini."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto balas menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Kau juga menginap di _resort_ ini?" Sai kembali bertanya, berusaha menciptakan atmosfir bersahabat. Ia sangat tertarik pada pria manis ini sejak pandangan pertama.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk mengajak Naruto hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka, seolah seperti sahabat lama yang baru berjumpa kembali. Naruto akhirnya pamit untuk berjalan lebih dulu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sai.

_Aku harus mendapatkan pria manis itu, bagaimanapun caranya!_ batin Sai dalam hati saat kedua matanya terus mengikuti punggung Naruto hingga menghilang di balik jalan.

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang hanya disinari cahaya remang dari lampu kecil di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

_Dia sudah tertidur, kan? Pasti sudah._ Naruto menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dalam hati. Langkah-langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengamati sosok yang sudah terlelap itu dengan bibir melengkung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dikeluarkannya benda yang tadi dibelinya di _minimarket_, sebuah salep obat. Dengan satu jari telunjuknya, Naruto mengoleskan salep itu ke bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke yang memar karena dipukulinya dengan ikat pinggang tadi.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meringis pelan tanpa sadar. Seolah ia bisa merasakan sakit meski hanya melihat memar di tubuh Sasuke. Setelah dipukuli habis-habisan olehnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak berniat membalas, dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau membalas perbuatanku seperti biasanya kau lakukan padaku! Kenapa kau berubah? Apa benar kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?

Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah wajah Sasuke, menyingkap sebagian poni pria itu, dan mengoleskan salep di dahinya.

_Pasti di balik baju yang dipakainya ini juga masih ada memar. Tapi, mana mungkin kan aku menyingkap bajunya? Dia pasti akan terbangun_, kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

Setelah menutup kembali salep obat di tangannya, Naruto beranjak berdiri. Menatap lagi wajah tertidur Sasuke. Tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi kegiatannya mengobati tubuh Sasuke diperhatikan oleh pengawal Sasuke dari luar pintu kamar yang dibuka sedikit. Merasa sudah lebih dari cukup melihat apa yang terjadi, sang pengawal kembali menutup pintu tanpa suara dan berjalan ke luar _bungalow_ sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia harus memberi tahu hal ini pada tuan besarnya—ayahnya Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bangun besok pagi, aku akan meminta maaf padamu," bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum, sebelum ia berbalik untuk ke luar.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya saat terbangun terlalu pagi, Sasuke langsung berlari ke luar kamar untuk memastikan apa Naruto masih ada di _bungalow_-nya. Bibir Sasuke langsung tersenyum begitu sepasang matanya menangkap tubuh yang bergelung dalam selimut itu. Didekatinya Naruto dengan langkah mengendap-endap tanpa sadar, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan apakah Naruto masih tertidur.

Naruto masih terlelap dengan damainya. Sasuke menyeringai dan membungkuk, menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah tubuh itu; satu di bawah punggung, dan satunya lagi di bawah lutut. Kemudian dibawanya tubuh Naruto menuju kamarnya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke menatap wajah manis yang terlelap itu begitu ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk merapikan poni kuning yang menutupi kedua alis pria manis itu. Pandangan Sasuke turun ke bawah, dan berhenti di bibir Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Bibir semerah tomat yang merekah. Seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk segera menciumnya.

"Ummnghh..." Dalam tidurnya, Naruto mengeluh. Tubuhnya mengeliat gelisah. Sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya. Kedua matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka, akhirnya ia paksakan membuka. Seketika kedua matanya membelalak dan kantuk yang dirasakannya langsung menguap hilang begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. "Nnngghhh—_TEME_!" Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerang kecewa. Ia masih belum puas melumat bibir merah lembut itu.

"Berani sekali kau (BUK!) menciumku saat aku (BUK!) sedang tertidur! (BUK!)" Dengan bantal yang diraihnya, Naruto memukul tubuh Sasuke tanpa jeda.

"Habisnya bibirmu seperti menggodaku," Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa dosa, namun tidak berusaha menghindar dari pukulan bantal Naruto. Tapi begitu pukulan Naruto mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang masih sakit—karena pukulan dengan ikat pinggang kemarin—Sasuke langsung memekik kesakitan. Refleks, ia langsung meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. Pukulan bantal Naruto sontak berhenti, dan raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"_Teme, _kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, namun ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruto langsung melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan berlari ke luar untuk mengambil salep obat semalam.

"Buka bajumu," katanya begitu sudah kembali dengan salep di tangannya. "Akan kuoleskan salep obat ini di tubuhmu yang memar."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke melepaskan kaos berwarna hitam yang dipakainya. Naruto merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan duduk bersimpuh di depan pria itu. Dugaannya semalam benar-benar tepat, karena tubuh Sasuke yang tertutup oleh pakaian juga dihiasi oleh memar. Sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, Naruto mulai mengoleskan salep obat itu di bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke yang memar. Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

"Maaf..." katanya, nyaris berbisik. Wajahnya menunduk dari tatapan Sasuke. "Berbaliklah. Akan kuoleskan juga memar yang di bagian belakang."

Sasuke berbalik tanpa bicara. Dan jari telunjuk Naruto kembali bergerak mengoleskan salep. Matanya memandang nanar memar-memar yang disebabkan olehnya. Sekasar inikah ia kemarin hanya karena Sasuke menciumnya?

Naruto masih menunduk begitu Sasuke sudah kembali memakai kaosnya, dan sudah kembali duduk berhadapan di atas tempat tidur dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas perbuatanku padamu? Supaya kita impas. Supaya aku tidak dilingkupi perasaan bersalah ini lagi," ujar Naruto dengan suara setengah bergetar.

"Apapun itu?" Sasuke memastikan. Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah." Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur dan meraih dagu itu, membuat kedua mata Naruto kembali bertatapan dengannya. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh protes kalau kubalas dengan 'caraku' ini." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan kembali mencium bibir merah itu.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya begitu Sasuke seolah memberi tanda kalau ia juga harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman ini. Lidah-lidah mereka saling bertautan di dalam mulut. Menimbulkan suara kecipak _saliva_. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan liar. Dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto menjadi posisi terlentang. Kedua tangannya yang bebas, langsung menuju ke bawah untuk melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto.

Tersentak. Naruto membuka matanya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Ya Tuhan! Ia belum siap jika melakukan yang lebih jauh dari ini!

"Ummmpphh! Nnnnnhhh!" Naruto meronta-ronta. Ia tidak bisa berteriak karena bibir Sasuke masih mengunci bibirnya.

Ciuman Sasuke akhirnya lepas begitu oksigen di dalam paru-parunya sudah nyaris habis. Napasnya terengah-engah. Naruto bahkan mengira ia sudah hampir mati kehabisan oksigen kalau Sasuke tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ti-Tidak...!" Naruto berusaha bicara di tengah napasnya yang masih belum teratur. "Aku... hah—tidak mau... hah... melakukan yang—hah... lebih dari ini...!"

Namun libido Sasuke yang telah naik sampai ubun-ubunnya, tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi, dan langsung merendahkan wajahnya ke arah leher pria manis itu. Tubuh Naruto kembali tersentak, begitu Sasuke menggigit perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya, sebelum akhirnya melumatnya.

"Tidak! Sasuke, hentikan! Hentikan!" teriaknya panik sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke bergeming. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau! Seseorang tolong aku!"

"TUAN MUDA!" Pengawal Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar _bungalow_ akhirnya menerjang masuk begitu sepasang telinganya menangkap teriakan Naruto. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar itu. Uchiha Sasuke seolah berubah menjadi serigala kelaparan yang mendapatkan daging buruannya.

Dengan langkah-langkah kaki setengah berlari, sang pengawal akhirnya sampai di pinggir tempat tidur dan menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto. Segera dibenturkannya dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke hingga menimbulkan suara 'BUAK!' lumayan keras.

"AWWW—_SHIT_!" Sasuke mengumpat sambil memegang dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. Pengawal Sasuke menghela napas lega, cara menyadarkan seperti ini memang selalu berhasil. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap pengawalnya dengan kedua mata menyipit kesal, "Apa yang kau lakuk—" kalimat Sasuke urung selesai begitu ia mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pengawalnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Naruto menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang sembap dan tubuh bergetar.

"Anda nyaris memerkosa pria itu, Tuan Muda," kata pengawalnya pelan.

"A—Apa?" kedua mata Sasuke membelalak. Benarkah itu? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Apakah nafsunya telah menutup kedua matanya? "Naruto... maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa—" tangan kanannya yang terulur untuk meraih wajah itu langsung berhenti di udara begitu Naruto bergerak menghindar. "Keluar." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap pengawalnya.

Sang pengawal terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan tuan mudanya. Takut kejadian tadi kembali menimpa pria manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Keluar," Sasuke mendesis. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Karena aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda." Sang pengawal akhirnya berbalik menuju pintu. Kalimat itu yang ia tunggu keluar dari mulut tuan mudanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang diam-diam setelah pintu kembali ditutup dari luar. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap Naruto—yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk bantal sekaligus menutupi wajahnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mengelus lengan itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menguasai diriku tadi..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun Sasuke tahu pria manis itu mendengarnya. Sasuke berusaha meraih bantal putih yang menutupi wajah itu, sayangnya Naruto berusaha mempertahankannya kuat-kuat.

Menarik napas berat, Sasuke akhirnya bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil tempat untuk tidur di samping pria manis itu. Tahu bahwa yang tidur di sampingnya adalah Sasuke, Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping—masih dengan wajah ditutupi bantal.

"Maaf_... _Maafkan aku_..._" Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata maaf itu dengan tulus. Ia juga ikut mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, dan mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak, tapi ia tidak meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pria manis itu, berusaha membuat tubuh dalam pelukannya kembali nyaman dengan sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke kembali berbisik. Kali ini mencoba untuk melepaskan bantal yang menutupi wajah itu. Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti begitu Naruto menahannya. Tubuh itu bergerak lepas dari pelukannya. Apa ini penolakan? Jantung Sasuke seolah diiris tipis-tipis oleh pisau berkarat. Sakit sekali.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sasuke—tapi tetap dengan bantal yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Bantal yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan-lahan turun hingga sebatas matanya, hidungnya, dan terakhir mulutnya. Selama beberapa detik, keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Kau menakutiku..." Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir yang sejak tadi tertutup.

"Maaf..." Ada sedikit kelegaan yang dirasakan Sasuke begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Aku belum siap kalau kau melakukan hal seperti tadi, Sasuke. Karena itu—" jeda sejenak. "—biarkan aku menerima kehadiranmu pelan-pelan. Jujur, di dalam hatiku, eksistensi Gaara masih membekas dengan kuat. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk menghapusnya dari ruang di dalam hatiku dan pikiranku."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan membantumu menghapusnya. Kau mau?"

Naruto terdiam. Bukannya dengan bantuan itu ia akan semakin cepat melupakan Gaara? Tapi kenapa—

"Jangan menggantungkan perasaanku. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bersedia menunggu terlalu lama hingga perasaanku terbalas. Jika memang kau tidak bisa menerima eksistensiku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang hatimu, aku tidak akan memaksamu, dan—akan pergi dari hadapanmu."

Naruto tertegun. Apakah Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuknya?

"Ya. Bantu aku melupakannya."

Senyuman lembut mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dan mengulurkan kelima jarinya yang terbuka. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan bantal yang sejak tadi dipeluknya di depan dada. Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, tubuhnya telah kembali ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berpacu cepat—sama sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan raut wajah terlihat masih mengantuk, Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran untuk _breakfast_. Angin sejuk pagi sesekali memainkan rambut hitamnya. Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, Sai menoleh ke arah pantai. Laut biru yang sangat bening seolah belum terjamah. Sepertinya ia harus menjelajah di bawah air dengan _snorkeling_ sebentar siang.

Memasuki restoran, Sai langsung menuju meja panjang yang menyediakan sarapan, sebelum ia menuju ke salah satu meja makan yang kosong.

_Turis semua_, keluhnya dalam hati begitu mengedarkan pandangannya dari meja makannya. Di mana pria manis semalam yang ditemuinya itu? Apa dia belum datang untuk _breakfast_? Atau mungkin sudah _breakfast_ dan pergi?

Sai mendengus. Setelah memotong _pancake_ di piringnya menjadi kecil, ia menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut, dan mengunyahnya. Pandangannya ia lemparkan ke luar jendela besar di sampingnya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran bersama Sasuke dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Kau duduk di meja kosong di sana saja, Naruto," Sasuke menunjuk meja kosong di samping Sai, sembari melepas gandengan tangan mereka. "Biar aku yang ambil _breakfast_ untuk kita berdua."

Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah. Sambil berjalan, Naruto menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengetik balasan _texting_ dari Deidara.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto yang baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan menoleh begitu seseorang memanggil namanya. Di samping mejanya, Sai tersenyum melambai ke arahnya. _Oh, pria yang semalam itu_, gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau baru datang _breakfast_?" Naruto mengangguk. Senyuman Sai semakin bertambah lebar. "Kalau beg—" kalimat Sai terhenti begitu ia melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk di kursi seberang meja makan Naruto, berhadapan dengan pria manis itu.

Pandangan Sasuke yang sejak mendekati mejanya dan Naruto terus tertuju pada Sai, semakin menusuk begitu keduanya saling bertatapan. Ia meletakkan dua piring di atas meja tanpa menoleh dari Sai. "Siapa orang asing itu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menekan kata 'orang asing'.

Naruto menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Dalam imajinernya, ia seperti melihat listrik bertubrukkan dari kedua mata Sasuke dan Sai. "Ah, dia Sai," katanya.

"Kapan kalian berkenalan?" Setahunya Naruto tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang asing di pulau ini. Sasuke bahkan juga baru kali ini melihat pria itu.

Naruto meremas kesepuluh jarinya di bawah meja. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Apa reaksi Sasuke kalau ia mengatakan semalam menyelinap keluar?

Kedua mata Sasuke akhirnya berpindah ke arah Naruto—yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kami berkenalan semalam..." Itu bukan suara Naruto. Itu suara Sai. Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tidak menyangka kalau pria yang dikenalinya semalam akan menyiramkan bensin ke arah api kecil.

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya begitu Sasuke menatap ke arahnya lagi. "Kenapa? Tidak ada larangan kan kalau kami berdua saling mengenal." Suara itu terdengar menantang.

"Ya, memang tidak ada larangan," Sasuke berkata dengan senyuman berbahaya. "Tapi dia milikku. Dan aku akan melenyapkan serangga penganggu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya."

Atmosfir di sekitar kedua meja itu semakin tegang. Naruto memutuskan untuk memakan sarapannya lebih dulu karena perutnya sudah berbunyi, dan juga karena Sasuke yang masih setia menatap tajam-tajam ke arah Sai.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, benar yang dikatakan pria itu? Semalam kalian berkenalan?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya begitu mereka berdua sudah berjalan di atas jembatan kayu, menuju _bungalow_. Naruto mengangguk. "Di mana kalian berkenalan? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau berjalan-jalan semalam?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," Naruto menatap ke arah lain saat menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja berkenalan dengannya saat pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk—" tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan melipat kedua bibirnya ke dalam.

"Untuk apa?" kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. "_Dobe_, kenapa tidak meneruskan kalimatmu?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Tidak tahu bahwa wajah Naruto yang menatap ke arah lain sekarang sudah diselimuti semburat-semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"U—Untuk membeli salep obat dan mengobati memar di tubuhmu saat kau tertidur. Aaaaa...!" seru Naruto sambil berlari pergi dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah merah padamnya.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali. Apa? Jadi karena itu Naruto menyelinap keluar semalam? Karena ingin mengobati memar di tubuhnya? Saat ia sudah tertidur?

Bibir Sasuke mengembang tersenyum. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Aku senang saat mendengar kalimatmu yang tadi," katanya begitu berhasil meraih lengan Naruto dan menghentikan lari pria manis itu.

Wajah Naruto menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti ini pada Sasuke!

"Bisa kudengar sekali lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi sebagai gantinya—" kedua tangan Sasuke langsung menangkup wajah Naruto dan mengangkatnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan begitu seluruh wajah Naruto diselimuti oleh rona merah. Dan sebelum Naruto menduga, Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya untuk memangut bibir merah itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Naruto akhirnya memejamkan matanya, meski awalnya terkejut karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Tidak menyadari kalau beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sambil berciuman, ada Sai yang terus memperhatikan dengan sorot mata tidak suka.

**.**

**.**

'_Sasuke... Bisa kau berikan teleponmu pada Naruto? Saat aku meneleponnya, dia tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya. Kumohon?'_

Menarik napas panjang, Sasuke mengetik balasan.

_'Kau yakin dia ingin berbicara denganmu jika kuserahkan ponselku ini padanya?' _

Balasan dari Gaara masuk tak lama kemudian._  
_

Hitam

_'...Tolong bantu aku agar dia mau bicara via telepon denganku. Sekali ini saja. Ini yang terakhir.'_

Sasuke melompat berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon _bungalow_-nya. Kepalanya bergerak mencari sosok Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di tangga paling bawah _bungalow_ dengan kedua kaki dicelupkan ke dalam air menoleh dan menjawab panggilan pria itu. "Ada apa?" kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga dan mendekatinya. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Gaara ingin berbicara denganmu lewat telepon." Sasuke mengulurkan ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Naruto terdiam menatap benda pipih hitam itu. "Hari ini dia dan Neji akan terbang ke Jepang. Sepertinya Neji akan membicarakan hubungan seriusnya dengan Gaara pada kedua orang tuanya."

Dada Naruto tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Katanya ini yang terakhir kalinya dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau mau bicara dengannya?" lanjut Sasuke, sembari mengelus puncak kepala pria manis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum begitu Naruto akhirnya menoleh kembali padanya dan mengangguk. Segera ia mengirimkan _text_ pada Gaara agar bisa menghubunginya sekarang. Dan tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sasuke berdering, dan nama Gaara terpampang di layar ponselnya. Naruto menerima ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

/"Hei, Naruto..."/ di seberang sana, Gaara lebih dulu menyapa.

"Hei..." Naruto membalas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merindukan suara pria yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun lebih itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

/"Baik. Dan kau?"/

Naruto melirik tangan kirinya yang sekarang berada digenggaman Sasuke. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu. Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara untuk mengatakan, _'Kau pasti bisa!'_. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati.

"Aku juga baik, Gaara."

/"...Aku minta maaf. Kau pasti sudah mendengar sebagian besarnya dari Sasuke, kan?"/

"Ya."

/"Sejak kita memulai hubungan dulu, aku tidak pernah berniat sekalipun untuk menyakiti hatimu. Aku... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto. Namun hatiku juga mencintai Neji..."/ Naruto bisa mendengar Gaara menarik napas panjang di seberang sana.

"Tuan Muda," suara pengawal Sasuke menginterupsi. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan. "Tuan besar ingin berbicara dengan Anda," katanya sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak ingin menjawab telepon dari ayahnya—yang pastinya hanya akan memarahinya—itu. Namun begitu Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Pergilah dan jawab telepon dari _otousan_-mu itu." Sasuke akhirnya menurut.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menapaki anak-anak tangga.

Setelah Sasuke dan pengawalnya menghilang ke dalam, Naruto kembali mendengar suara Gaara yang kembali berbicara.

/"Naruto... Kau sudah mengizinkan hubunganku dengan Neji?"/

Naruto terdiam. _'Kau pasti bisa!'_, kalimat Sasuke tadi kembali berbisik di telinganya.

"Ya... Kudoakan kau selalu berbahagia dengan Neji," katanya sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

/"_Arigatou_... Naruto—"/ Gaara tersenyum, /"Aku juga... akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan Sasuke."/

Rasa sesak di dalam dada Naruto perlahan-lahan berkurang bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengembang tersenyum. Perpisahan memang lebih baik seperti ini.

/"Naruto..."/ kali ini suara Neji terdengar, /"_Arigatou_."/

Dan pembicaraan lewat telepon itu akhirnya berakhir. Naruto meletakkan ponsel Sasuke di samping tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap langit biru. Hatinya mulai terasa lega. Apakah ini sudah waktunya ia menerima kehadiran Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba bunyi mesin yang terdengar semakin dekat membuat Naruto menoleh. Sebuah _jet sky_ bergerak mendekatinya dan melambat begitu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_," sapa pria yang mengemudikan _jet sky_ itu, Sai. "Kau tinggal di _bungalow_ ini?" Sai mendongak untuk menatap _bungalow_ di depannya. Naruto mengangguk. Agak bingung dengan kemunculan pria jangkung itu. "Oh, ya, kau mau pergi _snorkeling_ denganku?" ajaknya.

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi ia ingin sekali melakukan hal yang belum pernah dicobanya itu. Setelah lama bergelut di dalam hatinya, ia akhirnya mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Baiklah, Sai..."

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. "Ayo, naik."

"Eh, tapi aku harus memberitahu Sasu—"

"Kalau kita tidak cepat, nanti alat-alat _snorkeling_ yang akan kita pakai lebih dulu dipakai oleh yang lain. Ayolah!" potong Sai, sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Mungkin Sasuke masih berbicara dengan ayahnya, pikirnya. Naruto kembali menoleh dan menatap Sai. Pria itu masih setia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan Sai tersenyum lebar begitu pria manis itu membalas uluran tangannya, dan akhirnya duduk di belakang goncengan _jet sky_-nya.

"Pegangan yang erat, ya!" seru Sai, sembari melajukan _jet sky_-nya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke—yang baru selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya—langsung berjalan menuju balkon. "Naruto... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menikmati es di tempat makan kecil yang selalu kau kunjungi it—eh?" Sasuke terkejut begitu Naruto tidak terlihat di ujung tangga _bungalow_-nya. Dituruninya tangga setengah berlari dan hanya mendapati ponselnya yang tergeletak.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi tegang. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Jangan bilang kalau pria manis itu bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri?

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau di mana?" Sasuke berteriak panik, sebelum ia melompat ke dalam laut. _Di mana dia? Di mana?_ Sasuke menjerit dalam hati sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam laut, mencari sosok Naruto.

Pencarian yang sia-sia. Sasuke belum tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang bersama Sai di ujung _resort_ untuk menikmati fasilitas _snorkeling_ yang disediakan pihak _resort_.

**.**

**.**

"Kau gugup, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sai begitu dilihatnya raut wajah gugup Naruto. "Tenang saja, nanti akan ada instruktur yang mengarahkan kita di dalam air nanti." Sai tersenyum.

Seorang instruktur wanita datang menghampiri sambil membawa alat-alat untuk dicoba keduanya. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari instruktur wanita itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Sai. Kedua matanya terus menatap Naruto tanpa jeda. Mengamati sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan bibir yang sejak tadi tersenyum.

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau kau masih gugup jika kita sudah menyelam di bawah air nanti kau bisa berenang dekat denganku," Sai berkata setelah sang instruktur telah berlalu. "Aku sudah lumayan berpengalaman dengan _watersport_ ini."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan sorot mata kagumnya saat Sai mengatakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya nanti."

Sai mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap begitu Naruto melangkah di atas jembatan kayu untuk menuju _bungalow_ Sasuke. Sejak siang tadi ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya bersama Sai. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mendapat keseruan saat bersama pria itu, seperti mendapat teman baru. Dan Naruto mulai menyukainya—untuk melakukan kegiatan _watersport_ lainnya besok hari bersama pria itu.

Langkah-langkah kaki Naruto melambat begitu pintu _bungalow_ sudah tinggal dua meter. Pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam dan pengawal Sasuke—yang baru akan melangkah ke luar—terkejut begitu melihat Naruto.

"Naruto-_sama_? Anda—masih hidup?"

_What?_ Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja ia masih hidup dan bernapas. Apa ia terlihat seperti hantu saat ini?

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kedua alis Naruto mengerut. Bingung dan heran.

"A—tadi saya dan tuan muda Sasuke mencari-cari Anda. Karena kata tuan muda, Anda mungkin bunuh diri setelah menerima telepon dari Gaara-_sama_," jelas sang pengawal.

"Huh? Bunuh diri?" Naruto ternganga. "Kenapa—"

"Tuan muda bahkan berpikir Anda melemparkan diri ke dalam mulut hiu, karena jasad Anda tidak bisa ditemukan..."

"APA?" Naruto terperangah. Apa-apaan sih ini? Kenapa _story_-nya jadi begini? "Di mana Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk.

"Di kamar." Sang pengawal menunjuk pintu kamar.

Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah satu-satunya kamar di _bungalow_ itu. Terkejut. Saat dilihatnya kondisi kamar dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Setelah menekan tombol lampu di samping pintu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya sambil berjalan mencari. Ditariknya kembali pintu kamar mandi setelah memeriksa di sana, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. "Sasuke." Naruto kembali memanggil begitu dilihatnya Sasuke tengah duduk di tangga _bungalow_ paling bawah. Pria itu menoleh dan langsung membelalak.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Memastikan kedua matanya tidak salah melihat. "Kau... masih hidup...?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya gemas. Ia berdiri di ujung atas tangga sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau berpikiran aku bunuh diri setelah menerima telepon Gaara?"

"Biasanya kan begitu kalau seseorang merasa kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Mereka akan mengakhiri hidupnya..."

Rasanya Naruto ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke sekarang. Dituruninya anak-anak tangga untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang telah berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, belum sempat Naruto melaksanakan niatnya—untuk menjitak Sasuke—kaki kanannya salah menginjak anak tangga dan jatuh terdorong ke depan.

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menangkap tubuh yang akan menubruk ke arahnya. Baru saja Sasuke akan menarik napas lega—karena Naruto berhasil ditangkapnya ke dalam pelukan—kedua tubuh mereka terdorong jatuh ke dalam air. Sasuke kelihatannya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena menerima tubuh Naruto.

_BYUUUR!_

Tak sampai semenit, kedua kepala mereka sudah muncul di permukaan air. Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke atas, segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik Naruto.

"Dingiiin...!" Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya dengan tubuh menggigil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam. "Hei, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu Sasuke menariknya ke arah kamar mandi. "Kita akan memakai kamar mandi itu bersama?"

"Aku juga kedinginan. Bersama saja, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam. Dan terdengar bunyi air _shower_ berjatuhan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke ke luar lebih dulu dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia segera menuju lemari pakaian untuk memakai bajunya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Keluarlah," kata Sasuke begitu dilihatnya hanya kepala Naruto yang ke luar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin berganti baju di dalam sini. Bisa kau ambilkan pakaianku?" pintanya. Sasuke kembali membuka pintu lemari.

"Ambil pakaian yang mana?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna abu-abu."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan bibir menyeringai. "Kau tidak memakai _underwear_?"

"_Teme_! Tentu saja pakai!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tertawa geli. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba menghilang tadi?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya begitu Naruto sudah ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang mengeringkan rambut kuningnya.

Yang ditanya tersentak kaget seperti ketahuan mencuri. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus berkata jujur kalau tadi Sai mengajaknya untuk _snorkeling_?

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" Naruto menoleh dan menatap pria yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu. "Aku berenang mencarimu, berteriak memanggil namamu. Tapi kau tidak ada."

Naruto terpana. Dan tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Tetaplah di sisiku." Tangan Sasuke terulur ke arah Naruto.

Tanpa ada keraguan lagi, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Dan Naruto akhirnya tahu—Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

Kesabaran Sasuke mulai menipis. Semenjak ia dan Naruto ke luar dari _bungalow_ tadi pagi, serangga penganggu itu—Sai—tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk melakukan _watersport_ seperti kemarin.

Semalam Naruto sudah menjelaskan kalau kemarin ia diajak Sai untuk menikmati keindahan bawah laut. Kedua mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar saat menceritakan pengalaman _snorkeling_ pertamanya membuat Sasuke tidak sampai hati untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Dan hanya tersenyum (dipaksakan) saat mendengar cerita itu.

"Aku hanya menganggap Sai sebagai teman." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke menahan kesabarannya. Selalu berhasil menahan Sasuke untuk tidak menerjang Sai dan melemparkannya ke lautan dalam.

Tahu bahwa menyingkirkan serangga penganggu itu lumayan sulit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke sesuatu tempat yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh pria itu. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, Sasuke segera menghubungi pengawalnya—yang sejak tadi pagi diperintahkannya hanya berdiam diri di _bungalow_.

Setelah memberi perintah kepada pengawalnya, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya bersama Sai yang tengah merangkul pundaknya. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya. Dengan bibir menyeringai Sasuke memacu larinya ke arah mereka berdua, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mendorong punggung Sai, hingga pria itu jatuh terjerembap di atas pasir.

Naruto menoleh terkejut. Dan tidak menduga begitu Sasuke meraih salah satu tangannya dan menariknya untuk berlari pergi dari situ. Sesaat, Sai terperangah, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan mengejar.

"Sasuke, kita mau lari ke mana?" Naruto bertanya dengan napas yang mulai terengah. Sasuke menoleh.

"Ke tempat di mana serangga penganggu itu tidak bisa menjangkau kita!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar begitu akhirnya ia melihat _speed boat_ putih yang ditujunya semakin dekat. "Cepat jalankan!" serunya pada pengawalnya begitu ia dan Naruto sudah melompat naik ke atas _speed boat_.

Sang pengawal mengangguk. Bunyi mesin terdengar dan _speed boat_ itu mulai bergerak. Sasuke berjalan ke bagian belakang palang besi dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu melihat Sai yang berhenti di ujung jembatan kayu. Napas pria itu terengah-engah, tapi pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada Sasuke.

Seakan belum puas mengejek pria itu dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar, Sasuke memberikan kedua jempolnya yang diturunkan sambil berseru, "_You're the looser_!"

Sai menggeram. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa mengejar. Kapal itu sudah melaju semakin jauh.

"Dengan begini, dia tidak akan menganggu lagi." Sasuke terkekeh senang dan berbalik. Didekatinya Naruto yang sejak tadi terduduk di lantai kapal. Pria manis itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Ayo kita ke ujung kapal di depan. Dari sana pemandangannya terlihat lebih indah." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan meraih tangan itu. Sasuke menariknya hingga berdiri. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju bagian depan kapal.

"Wow... Kau benar!" Naruto menatap kagum pemandangan laut biru di sepanjang mata ia memandang. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat. "Kau sudah pernah menonton film Titanic, Naruto?" tanyanya. Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Di bagian mana yang kau sukai dari film barat itu?"

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ada banyak sekali _scene_ di film itu yang disukainya dan salah satunya—

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran pria manis itu, Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto untuk membelakanginya, kemudian merentangkan kedua lengan pria manis itu bersamaan dengan kedua lengannya dari belakang.

"Apa ini salah satu _scene_ favoritmu?" bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Naruto.

Tepat sekali!

Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekilas dari samping, hingga membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan. "_Teme_, pengawalmu sedang melihat kita!"

"_So what_?" Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali mencium bibir merah itu. Bibir yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan.

_Speed boat_ yang dikemudikan pengawal Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai melambat dan berhenti. Naruto akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan begitu Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. "Kenapa kapal ini berhenti? Dan pergi ke mana pengawalmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang kapal. Dengan kening mengerut, Naruto mengikuti. Sang pengawal baru muncul beberapa menit kemudian dari dalam kapal.

"Bahan bakar untuk mesin ini telah habis dan saya tidak menemukan bahan bakar cadangan di dalam, Tuan Muda," jelas pengawal itu pada Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana cara kita kembali ke tepi pantai? Ini sudah sangat jauh."

"Saya akan berenang dan kembali ke sini dengan bahan bakarnya," katanya sambil menunjuk jaket pelampung yang dipegangnya sejak ke luar dari bagian dalam kapal.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. "Kau yakin dengan idemu itu? Kau berniat berenang sejauh itu?"

"Anak-anak buah yang dipekerjakan _otousan_-ku itu memiliki fisik dan mental yang kuat, Naruto. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sang pengawal mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Setelah memakai jaket pelampung berwarna oranye itu, ia menurunkan tangga gantung ke bagian sisi kapal, dan menuruninya.

"Hati-hati," ujar Naruto sambil mengikuti pengawal Sasuke yang sudah berenang menjauhi kapal.

"Kalau misalnya aku berada di posisi pengawalku itu, apa kau juga akan khawatir?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu kursi panjang biasa ia berjemur. Naruto menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hmm..." Bola-bola matanya bergerak, terlihat berpikir. "Tidak." Kedua bahu Sasuke langsung turun dengan lemas. Naruto meringis geli sambil mendekati pria itu. "Tapi aku akan mati-matian menahanmu agar tidak pergi dari sini," lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Segera disambarnya pinggang Naruto dengan kedua lengannya dan menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman.

Naruto mendorong kedua pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya begitu pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya nyaris habis. Tenaga di dalam tubuhnya seolah terserap lewat ciuman mereka, hingga Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu pundak lebar Sasuke. Baru saja Naruto akan memejamkan matanya, bisikan pelan Sasuke langsung membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap kedua mata di depannya.

Cukup lama keduanya saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya bibir Naruto bergerak terbuka namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk kecil dengan kedua pipi yang sudah merona.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh di depannya dari atas pangkuannya, kemudian menariknya menuju kabin—satu-satunya kamar yang ada di bagian dalam kapal.

Jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat begitu sekarang ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar yang pencahayaannya hanya berasal dari jendela kecil. Tanpa diduganya, Sasuke mengangkatnya _bridal style_ dan menuju tempat tidur. Naruto menahan napas tanpa sadar begitu sekarang Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya. Kedua lengan itu mengurungnya di kedua sisi tubuh. Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya, hingga hanya terpaut jarak sejengkal dengan wajahnya.

"Kau siap?"

"—Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di _chapter_ 2:

**ChubbyMinland; heriyandi kurosaki; Sasunaru Ly; zukie1157; hanazawa kay; zadita uchiha; Kim Seo Ji; akira; viraoctvn; mifta cinya; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; aya; versetta; SNlop; intan pandini85; Ryuusuke583; putrifibrianti96; ****deClementine; ****gici love sasunaru; Miyu Mayada; izannisa; Leethakim; Guest; mi-chan; Christal Otsu.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review _yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

Ada beberapa yg bertanya Naruto bakalan nerima nggak pernyataan cinta Naruto, dan apakah SasuNaru akan jadian. Jawabannya sudah ada di atas, kan? :)

Ada juga yg saya liat banyak yg nggak suka sama sikap Gaara dan Neji di fic ini. Tolong, jangan _bashing_ mereka. _Bashing_-lah saya yg membuat fanfiksi ini. :')

Naruto tetap di posisi _uke_ saat dia pacaran dengan Gaara. Saya nggak bisa buat Naruto jadi _seme_, dia terlaluuu manis.

Ada juga yg nanya di _review_ kalau saya _fansgirl_-nya Gaara, sampai buat semuanya (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto) suka sama Gaara. Tebakan jitu. Saya memang nge-_fans_ beraaat sama abang Gaara. Kyaaa abang Gaara kyaaa~~ *dibekep pasir Gaara* XD

Ada pula yg nanyain di _chapter _4 apa adegan _lemon_-nya akan di-_cut_? Tentu saja. Saya nggak mau melanggar _guidelines_ FFn. :'( Tapi yg penasaran pengen baca _full_ _lemon_-nya bisa dibaca di grup fb saya. #eh #sesat

_Author _buat ff sasufemnaru juga? Aduh. Saya cuman nge-_feel_ dengan _boys love _dan _yaoi_. Klo dibuat _genderswitch_ malah nggak dapat _feel_-nya. Maaf, saya bukanlah _author_ yg sempurna, tetapi saya berusaha membuat fanfiksi yg terbaik seperti keinginan saya. :)

**Terima kasih atas semua apresiasi kalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ terakhir! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Penyatuan Dua Hati

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**Setting:** _Alternate Universe_

**Rating/Genre:** T — _Drama_/_Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Relationship:** SasuNaru (Sasuke/Naruto), _slight_ SaiNaru (Sai/Naruto)

**Status:** _Chaptered, Completed_

**Words: **1k+ _words_

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love_**_**, **_yang menampilkan **cerita** **tentang** **hubungan antara** **pria dan pria**. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters. Lime.** __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Ringkasan cerita:** Naruto tidak pernah menduga kalau liburan musim panasnya yang seharusnya di Hawaii, harus berubah arah ke pulau Bora-bora karena rencana tersembunyi dari kakaknya, Deidara. Pasrah dengan keadaan, Naruto akhirnya mencoba untuk menikmati liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali diinjaknya itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, yang akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta baru.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Penyatuan Dua Hati **

* * *

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya saat Naruto terbangun, ia agak terkejut begitu mendapati dirinya di atas tempat tidur—di _bungalow_ Sasuke. Bukannya kemarin ia dan Sasuke masih berada di dalam kabin kapal?

Seketika rona merah langsung membungkus wajah Naruto begitu pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian di dalam kabin kapal itu. Ia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tapi sedetik berikutnya kembali jatuh sambil menjerit. Rasanya tulang-tulangnya seperti lepas dari sendi-sendinya. Apalagi di bagian pinggang dan selangkangannya.

Sasuke yang baru melangkah masuk dari balkon sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil berjalan melintasi kamar, menuju kamar mandi dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah. Ia baru saja selesai berenang.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menoleh. Dan ia langsung memekik tertahan begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hanya ditutupi celana dalam renang. Otot-otot di tubuh sempurna itu kembali membuat pikiran Naruto melayang pada kegiatan 'panas' mereka kemarin.

Sasuke terkekeh geli begitu dilihatnya Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Reaksi yang sangat lucu, hingga membuatnya nyaris menerjang Naruto kalau saja ia tidak ingat tubuh pria manis itu masih sakit.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan hanya memakai celana biru tua pendek sebatas lutut, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Merangkak naik dan menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Yang dipanggil masih membelakangi Sasuke dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di benak Sasuke. Dengan bibir menyeringai, tangan kanannya bergerak masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Apa tubuh ini masih sakit, hm?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya berjalan di garis tubuh Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Kedua jari Sasuke yang berjalan di tubuh telanjangnya membuatnya geli, hingga menggelinjang. Bibir Sasuke mendekat untuk mengecup bahu Naruto yang tersingkap. "Hei, aku bertanya, Sayang..." bisiknya dengan suara menggoda. Kedua jarinya terus berjalan turun ke arah pinggang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau hanya mengangguk..." Sekarang kedua jari Sasuke berjalan menuju perut Naruto. Jari-jarinya berputar mengitari daerah sekitar pusar.

Naruto akhirnya melepas kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, dan langsung menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. "Hentikan, _Teme_! Aku geli tahu!"

Tawa Sasuke pecah. Naruto berbalik sambil merengut. Bibir merahnya sampai mengerucut sebal. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera meraih tengkuk Naruto dan membawa bibir itu untuk berciuman. Tanpa melepas bibir mereka yang terkunci, Sasuke mengubah posisinya; merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Naruto, melipat satu lengannya di samping tubuh Naruto untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain masih berada di belakang tengkuk Naruto.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tuan Muda..."

"Sial!" Sasuke merutuk kesal begitu ketukan di pintu kamar dan suara pengawalnya yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap pintu, "Ada apa, huh?"

"Ada seorang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-_sama_," sahut sang pengawal.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah tahu pria itu pasti serangga penganggu itu; Sai. "Usir dia. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto."

"Baik, Tuan Mu—"

Kalimat sang pengawal urung selesai. Karena berikutnya langsung terdengar suara '_BRAK-BRUK-BRAK-BRUK_' di luar kamar. Sasuke dan Naruto kompak menatap pintu dengan dua alis terangkat. Apa yang terjadi di luar?

_BRAAAK!_

Pintu terbuka dari luar. Dan Sai berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil memasang _pose_ seperti _superhero_. Tapi _pose superhero_ itu tidak bertahan lama begitu pria itu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di atas tempat tidur; saling menindih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Sasuke memberikan senyum menyeringai dengan satu alis terangkat. Beginikah rasanya memandang wajah serangga penganggu itu yang tampak putus asa?

"Sai... Ada apa kau mencariku?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya begitu melihat pria itu di ambang pintu kamar.

"A—hari ini aku akan kembali pulang..." Sai berkata setengah sadar. "Karena itu aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu." Sai melanjutkan dengan wajah _cool_-nya seperti biasa. Tapi di dalam sana, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat posisi intim Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sai," Naruto tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar kau. Seluruh tubuhku—" Rona merah kembali menjalar di wajah Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ah, maksudku, badanku tidak enak untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur ini," katanya (sangat) pelan. Namun Sai bisa mendengarnya. "Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," sambungnya sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

"Kau salah, Sayang. Harusnya kau katakan padanya, 'semoga tidak bertemu lagi'." Sasuke terkekeh begitu melihat sepasang mata Naruto yang melotot (pura-pura) marah padanya.

"Ya_, _selamat tinggal, Naruto-_kun_. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sai melambai sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kudoakan kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari maniak itu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"KAU BILANG APA?!" Sasuke sudah siap melompat dari atas tempat tidur untuk menendang pria itu keluar dari _bungalow-_nya, namun segera ditahan oleh Naruto.

Sai terkekeh merendahkan. Setelah melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Naruto—yang membuat darah Sasuke langsung mendidih karena melihatnya—pria itu balik badan dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Kau sangat temperamental dan juga sangat pencemburu. Padahal sudah kubilang kan aku hanya menganggap Sai sebagai teman."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu!" Dan setelah itu, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari tenggelam yang menimpa tubuh sepasang manusia yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka di balkon _bungalow_ membuat siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan itu akan langsung iri. Angin pantai yang bertiup sejuk dan deburan ombak tenang yang menjadi musik latar belakang semakin menambah kesan romantis.

Saling melempar godaan. Saling menyuap satu sama lain. Momen seperti ini memang biasa, namun jika itu dilakukan oleh dua orang yang tengah jatuh cinta—pastinya terasa sangat luar biasa.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Naruto—yang duduk di seberang meja—begitu mereka selesai menyantap makanan mereka. Setelah merogoh saku celananya, Sasuke segera membuka kotaknya dan memakaikan benda itu. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk duduk kembali di kursinya. "Kau masih ingat saat dulu aku menghampirimu di tempat makan kecil di luar _resort_ itu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Aku membelinya saat akan menemuimu."

Naruto menatap benda yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbandul salib kecil.

"Kalung salib itu sepasang dengan milikku ini," katanya sambil mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan kalung salib dari bajunya. Naruto menoleh dan menatap kalung salib yang melingkar di leher Sasuke, kalung salib yang sama seperti yang dipakaikan pria itu padanya.

"_Arigato._" Senyuman lembut terulas di bibir Naruto.

"Apa kata '_arigato_' itu bisa dibarter dengan—" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. "—_'k__issu__'_?"

Naruto menggeleng dalam imajinatif. Tapi kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda."

Suara pengawal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu nyaris membuat Naruto terjungkir dari kursinya. Entah sejak kapan sang pengawal sudah berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan keduanya. Sontak saja Naruto melepas ciumannya dan menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Lain hal dengan Sasuke yang langsung memberikan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Tuan besar ingin berbicara..." Sang pengawal menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ ponselnya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sasuke.

/"Uchiha Sasuke... _Otousan_ harap kau sudah puas berliburan di Bora-bora dan segera kembali ke Jepang besok."/

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus.

/"Oh, dan Uzumaki Naruto..."/

Sasuke terperangah. Naruto menoleh terkejut. Tunggu, kenapa ayahnya Sasuke bisa tahu tentang keberadaannya? Bahkan—namanya?!

/"Saya sudah mendengar semua hal yang terjadi antara kau dan putraku dari pengawal Sasuke."/

Naruto membelalak. Semuanya? Bahkan yang terjadi di kabin kapal itu juga?

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari keterperangahannya langsung menatap tajam ke arah pengawalnya. Dengan gerakan bibirnya, ia berkata tanpa suara, _'Berani sekali kau mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi padaku di sini!'._

/"Naruto-_san_... setelah kau kembali bersama Sasuke ke Jepang besok, kami sepakat akan menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."/

"EH?!"

"HOOORRREEE...!" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal meninju udara.

Naruto terperangah. Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Menikah? Dengan—Sasuke? _Oh, my god_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di _chapter_ 3:

**heriyandi kurosaki; intan pandini85; zadita uchiha; Kim Seo Ji; hanazawa kay; Kucing Gendut; putrifibrianti96; Sasunary Ly; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; Shinkwangyun; Miyu Mayada; Ryuusuke583; SNlop; mifta cinya; Guest; gici love sasunaru; BoraX 007; ****deClementine; Kagaari; versetta; Prefecsius Highmore; istiartika; siyunaa.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review _yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

**Apa ortu SasuNaru bakal setuju dengan hubungan mereka?** Sudah terjawab di atas. Mereka akan menikah. #nyengir

**Nama fb dan grup author apa?** Silakan buka profil FFn saya, di sana saya sudah mencantumkan link menuju fb saya. Sementara grup saya... saya sengaja membuat privasinya menjadi 'rahasia', karena saya sangat selektif untuk memasukkan _new __readers_. Saya paling anti dengan _silent reader_. Jadi, bagi yg selalu meninggalkan apresiasi (_review, fave, follow_) di setiap fanfiksi2 saya-lah yg bisa masuk ke grup saya itu.

**Sasuke kok cepet banget jatuh cinta sama Naruto-nya?** **Naruto-nya manis tapi kesan cowoknya nggak hilang. **Saya nunggu ada yg _review_ kayak gini; yg nyadar Sasuke terlalu cepat jatuh cinta sama Naruto. Memang saya buat perasaan Sasuke cepat berubah, supaya bisa bikin si Naruto cepat _move on _dari abang Gaara-ku. XD *dilempar _kunai_* Naruto juga dibuat masih punya sisi cowoknya, karena sebisa mungkin saya selalu berusaha membuat para karakter di fic ini masih _in chara_. :)

**Saya masih belum terima Naruto maafin Gaara semudah itu. **Klo si Naruto nggak maafin mantannya, ntar nggak _happy ending _sama Sasuke, dong? :3

* * *

Seperti yg sudah saya sampaikan di _chapter_ 3 kemarin, adegan _full lemon_-nya saya potong. Maaf, saya nggak mau melanggar _guidelines_ FFn. :')

Terima kasih untuk kalian yg setia membaca dan meninggalkan apresiasi dari _chapter _1 hingga _chapter _terakhir ini. ^^

Oke, sampai jumpa di karya SasuNaru saya yg lain!

_Regards_,

Jeanne


End file.
